Forgotten past
by PLLiar
Summary: After being a vampire for a century, Alice still doesn't remember anything from the time she was human. The only thing she has from her past are some pictures. Then during the Cullen's family hunt they come across a strange creature that seems to have a strong interest in Alice. Little does she know the unknown creature is the one who can give her answers about her human life.
1. Chapter 1

Alice Cullen sat in her room with a photo album in her lap. The pictures that were pasted in it, looked old and yellow. She sighed and turned over the page she had been staring at for the pas ten minutes, when Jasper walked in.

"Alice, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Alice answered but not looking up.

"Then why does it look like you have been crying?" Jasper took place next to his missis and looked at the photo album she was holding: "You have been looking at this thing a lot the last couple of days."

Alice wiped her finger under her right eye to catch a tear before it fell.

"Hey. You know you can talk to me" Jasper said softly.

"I dreamed about her, again."

"Who? …The girl?"

"Yeah."

Alice looked down at the picture on the saved page. It showed a family photo with a man and woman in the back and two girls in the front. The oldest girl looked exactly like Alice and the other girl was a couple years younger but had the same eyes as her.

"How is it possible that I don't remember anything of them. They are my family. My mom, my dad, my little sister. I don't even know their names" Alice said sad.

After Alice got turned into a vampire she lost all her memories from her human existence. After a long search she discovered her birthplace. There she found the photo album stocked away in an old archive. But she didn't find the names of her family members or any other information about them. She did find her dossier from the institute she got put into. The reports mentioned she hallucinated about having visions and that this was the reason why her parents had put her in that place. It didn't take long for them to figure out a vampire in the institute had turned Alice.

Jasper hit his arm around Alice and pulled her closer to him. She knew Jasper wasn't really great with words but nonverbal he always knew what to do. So Alice crawled a little closer to Jasper and laid down her head on his shoulder and Jasper pulled her even closer by putting his other arm around her too.

"Let's go!" Emmett spoke loudly to gather his family members: "I'm thirsty." Soon everyone congregated in front of the Cullen house. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella.

"Where is Renesmee?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"She's with Jacob" Bella answered.

"Wait, she's not coming on our family hunt?" Alice asked disappointed.

"No, they're going on a date."

"What? Already? She isn't even 7 years old." Alice said indignant.

"I know. That's what I said" Edward defended himself but got a poke in his thigh from Bella.

"Maybe in human years. But she did reach adulthood already" Carlisle agreed with Bella.

"Oh come on. Are you all done pouting about Renesmee not coming. I'm thirsty" Emmett said impatient.

"Okay, okay" Esmé tried to calm her son: "Emmett, you and Rosalie come hunt with us on the east side of the forest and the rest, you can hunt the west side."

"Sounds good" Jasper agreed and turned to Alice to give her a sweet smile. His smile got rewarded by a soft kiss.

"See you all in an hour or so" Carlisle greeted everyone: "And remember, don't cross over to the reserve."

And off they went. Alice took one last look behind her to see four family members run into the forest and then she put her game face on, or actually her hunting face. It didn't take long for them to get a prey in side. But instead of rushing into the kill they decided to go with a strategic approach. Bella and Edward hid behind a couple bushes on one side and Alice and Jasper hid behind a couple rocks on the other side. All four of them had a perfect view on the deer that soon would be their meal.

"Ready?" Jasper asked Alice. Alice nodded and just when she and Jasper wanted to come out of their hiding place, Alice got a visions. It wasn't very clear but she saw it was about all four of them.

_Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward all jump out of their hiding place and run to the deer. Right before they can put their teeth in the deer a black matter comes out of nowhere and with a smooth movement grabs the deer from between them. Bella receives a strong hit from the black thing and gets thrown against a tree. _

"Wait!" Alice shouted but Jasper already ran to deer. Edward, who had read Alice's thoughts tried to hold back Bella but failed.

"Bella stop!" Edward yelled. Too late. Jasper and Bella got a hold on the deer. But then the black thing from Alice's vision grabbed the deer out of their hands. Bella got thrown backwards by the strong force but Edward catch her just in time before she hit the tree like in Alice's vision.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good"

"Jasper, Alice? Are you guys alright?" Edward now yelled to the other side but he couldn't see them because he and Bella got thrown backwards fifty yards.

"We're fine" Alice assured her brother. In no time they stood back together at the place where, a couple seconds ago, the deer had stood.

"What the hell was that?" Bella asked, a little panicked.

"I have no idea but it definitively felt hard" Jasper said, rubbing his jaw: "Alice?"

"I don't know, I didn't get a good look. But it was black and really fast."

"What is the plan? Going after it or going to Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"I say we go after it" Jasper said. He was ready for some revenge for that stroke against his jaw.

"I don't know" Edward said unsure: "I think it's better we go tell Carlisle first."

"At least let us go see where that thing went to. Maybe we can find some more information before we inform the rest" Jasper suggested. Edward nodded and off they went. They ran, close together, in the direction where the black creature fled to. After running just for a couple hundred yards they stumbled on the deer that they were hunting. It was lying wounded in a small vale. All four vampires looks surprised.

"What the…" Bella started: "I don't get it. Why would that creature first steal our prey and then just leave it here?"

"I don't know but it doesn't feel right" Alice answered.

"I think we have enough information for now. Let's go find Carlisle" Edward said and everyone agreed, so they started running their way back home. They were lucky, because when they arrived at the house the other half of the family was already there. Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett and Rosalie quickly got filled in, so did Renesmee and Jacob.

"And you're sure you didn't see anything else than that it's black?" Carlisle asked to be sure.

"No nothing" Alice assured him.

"So, what are we going to do? What's the plan?" Emmett asked Carlisle.

"So far the creature hasn't really done something wrong. It was probably just hunting like us. I think we better wait and see. Maybe it's just passing through the area."

"I don't think it was hunting. Why would it leave the deer in that vale like that" Edward reacted.

"I agree. If it was hunting, it wouldn't just have left its prey" Jacob said.

"Maybe, but we can't do anything now. We don't even know where it is" Esmé said.

"Then just let us wait and see. We're just gonna keep our eyes open" Carlisle decided.

"I'll inform the tribe" Jacob said: "They can keep an eye on the reserve."

Everybody agreed. They went back inside, accept Jacob. He went straight to the reserve to inform the other wolves right away, but not before he gave a sweet kiss on Renesmee's cheeck and saying goodbye to the rest of the Cullen family.

Three weeks went by and nobody had seen the strange black creature, not the Cullens nor the tribe. But not everybody felt as comfortable about it. Carlisle tried to reassure his family by telling them the creature probably moved on from the forest and that it would be unlikely they would come across it again.  
The Cullens were sitting in the living room when a panicked wolf came running out of the woods. It didn't take Edward too long to figure out why. The black creature had been spotted by a couple of the tribe members but they were unable to keep track of it. The Cullens quickly came in action and followed the wolf to were the rest of the pack had lost the creature's scent. Maybe the vampires would be able to find a new track. The closer they came to place where the wolves were waiting, the more nervous and anxious Alice got. She didn't know why but her gut said that the black creature wasn't here to hunt. It was here for another reason, a reason Alice could only guess at.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cullens arrived at the place where the wolves lost the track of the strange black creature that had snatch away a prey from the Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice, two weeks ago. They were all standing at the Sol Duc falls where the water fell down through three paths.

"So this is where the scent got lost?" Jacob asked Sam.

"Well we didn't really lost it. We just can't follow it anymore" Sam explained: "The trace doesn't end here. We can smell it going further in that direction." Sam pointed in the direction of the waterfall where the water fell down.

"Wait, why then can't you follow it anymore?" Esmé asked confused.

"Yeah. You know you can just jump down, right?" Rosalie said pedantic. As response she got a couple growls from the pack.

"We tried that" Sam said annoyed, he turned back towards Carlisle and explained further: "The scent goes horizontal with the river for a hundred feet and then goes straight up."

"Up?...Like up?" Bella asked incredulous with pointing her finger in the air with the second _up_. Sam nodded.

"It can fly?" Alice asked as incredulous like Bella did.

"I don't have another explanation for it" Sam answered.

"I'm confused about something else" Jasper brought in: "How is it that we can't smell the scent?" Now all the vampire put their noses in the air and took a deep breath, but nobody could find it.

"Carlisle…?" Edward turned himself towards his adoption father. Before Carlisle could answer, one of the younger wolves got restless. Soon the rest of the pack also felt the different vibe.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked Sam.

"It seems like the creature is coming back. It's coming closer, fast." Both vampires and wolves braced themselves. The wolves couldn't tell from where it would come, they could only feel it come closer. Their eyes were all over the place. Then a sharp high pitching sound came across the sky, followed by a fast moving black creature with an enormous wingspan. The fast movement brought along a gust of wind along with it and eyes followed the creature when it flew over them.

"Or that's a really big bird or it's something completely else" Renesmee stated.

"Come on let's go" Sam ordered his pack and started the chase.

"Renesmee," Bella called to her daughter: "I want you to go back to the house with Jacob."

"Oh come on, mom."

"No time for arguing. Go Renesmee" Edward supported his wife and then joined the chase. Jacob took the hand of the girl he loved and together they ran back to the Cullen house while vampires and wolves were running together after the flying creature.

Soon the pack of wolves and vampires were at an open field, where they stopped abruptly. They noticed they had lost the creature again, or did they? Suddenly the creature flew right through the group so they got split into two groups. Again it flew through but in a different direction which made them split into four groups.

"Regroup" Sam commanded and both wolves and vampires listened. But before they were able to regroup, the creature flew closer in an impressive speed. It produced some sort of plasma blast with a high pitch tone which landed between the four groups that were running towards each other. Because of the blast everybody got thrown backwards and they got even more split up. Most of them were in little groups of two or three but Alice wasn't so lucky. She stood closer to the blast then others an got thrown farther than the rest and badly enough she was alone.

Hurt from the smash she slowly stood up. She hadn't noticed the creature had come after her and now stood just twenty feet away from her. When Alice slowly raised her head she saw the creature standing in front of her, looking very interested at her. Alice didn't know what to do. Should she scream and run or just be quite and don't move a muscle. The creature came closer which made Alice get even more nervous than she already was.

"Jasper…" she whispered while avoiding eye contact with the creature that still came closer, and closer. She just hoped help was on it's way because she really didn't know what to do. Alice didn't have to wait long before wolves and vampires were standing around her. They all looked at the creature, some with very big eyes and an open mouth, while trying to interpret the information they took in.

"Is that a…?" Rosalie started but didn't finish because she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Yeah…" Carlisle answered Rosalie's unfinished question: "…that's a dragon."

Jasper didn't care what creature is was, he just wanted to leave his love alone. So he started running fast towards the dragon, jumped in the air with his fist ready to punch and gave a loud warriors cry. But the dragon was fast too. It twisted around and swung it's tale against Jasper, who flew back to the place he came from. The dragon growled and got defensive by making itself big, spread its wings and stood in between Alice and her family. It was strange because it looked like the dragon wanted to protect Alice.

"Wait…!" Esmé called trying to prevent Alice or anyone else getting hurt. The dragon saw its change and gave a strong push with its wings so it got off the ground. Then it started on its clime to go higher. Alice thought it was over but suddenly Emmett yelled: "Look out!" Alice looked up and saw the dragon coming down in a straight line towards her. She closed her eyes, covered her head with her arms and screamed. "Aaaaaaah!" Jasper already started running back to Alice but right before his eyes, the dragon picked Alice up from the ground and flew away with her hanging in the grip of its claws.

Alice opened her eyes again and looked down. There she saw her family and the tribe running under her. She also saw Jasper, who kept screaming her name. Alice called back but she doubted Jasper could even hear it. The dragon kept going higher and soon she didn't even see her family anymore. Alice was scared, both from the dragon and the height. She never had been at a height like this. Alice could feel the dragon was slowing down. It started circling around the top of a couple rock formations. Then suddenly it dropped her and she landed hard on one of those rocks. The platform she was lying on wasn't big. She roughly estimated it was 32 feet by 45 feet, so it was big enough for her and the dragon to be on the same platform but still be at a safe distance. After making a couple more circles the dragon also landed on top of the rock formations.

Then Alice got overwhelmed by an echoing voice in her head: "Alice…I found you…Alice Alice, finally…Alice, I finally found you." Alice had no idea what was going on but she felt like she was going crazy. While Alice looked around frightened, trying to find out where the strange voice came from, the dragon took little steps towards her with its eyes fixated on her. She sank to her knees and covered her ears, trying to shut out the voice. She shrank together even more with agony in her eyes. Then as fast as the voice had appeared, it disappeared into nothing. When Alice slowly got back up, she saw the dragon sitting calmly down at just 12 feet away from her. Alice saw her chance to escape and ran towards the edge. She didn't care how high it was, she just wanted to get out of there.

Just a second before she wanted to jump, she heard that same voice again. But this time it sounded clearer…calm…and it wasn't echoing. "Don't go" the voice said. At the same time the dragon went standing back on its feet. Alice stopped. She didn't know why, but she did. The voice sounded calm and it didn't frighten her like before. Alice turned around and saw the dragon looking at her with big eyes. They made eye contact. Strangely enough Alice didn't feel scared anymore. She kind of felt safe, like she knew the dragon didn't want to hurt her.

Suddenly the red sapphire stone, on the chest of the dragon, started glowing. A dark bloodlike red light spread around the dragon, getting clearer until it was a bright white light. When the light faded away, a young girl had taken the place of the dragon.

"Alice, please don't go. I just found you again" the little girl said. After processing the fact that the dragon had just changed into a girl right in front of her, Alice recognized the girl. She had seen her many times…,in pictures. The girl looked just like the little girl in Alice's family photo album. Alice couldn't bring out a word. She only stared at the girl with wide open eyes. When the girl took a step closer towards Alice, she took a step back.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked: "Don't you remember me?"

Alice tried to speak again, but it wasn't really cohesive: "How…What…Who?"

"Everything is gonna be okay" the girl tried to sooth Alice.

"Who are you?" Alice asked importunately, finally bringing out a full sentence.

"I'm your little sister, Cynthia" the girl answered.

Alice could see there were tears forming in Cynthia's eyes but she didn't really care at that point. A sudden quick flash brought her back to the past where she saw herself and the girl in front of her, both a couple years younger, sitting on the floor trying to solve a puzzle together. They were laughing and having so much fun together. It took Alice by surprised and now her eyes also got filled with tears.

"How…" Alice started when the first tear rolled over her face: "I don't understand…"

"I've been searching for you for almost a century and now I finally found you." A smile appeared on Cynthia's face.

"You've been searching for me? As a dragon?...You're a dragon…How is that possible?...What happened?" Alice kept rattling but Cynthia interrupted her.

"I wanna answer your question, I really do. But not now, later. I wanna ask you something first." Then her facial expressions changed from serious to sad: "How is it that you don't remember me?" Alice sympathized with the girl and calmed down.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything from before I became a va…" Alice shut herself down just in time. She didn't knew is Cynthia knew about vampires specifically. And if Alice would tell Cynthia about the existence of vampires, she brought both her own and Cynthia's life in danger. The Volturi wouldn't be so happy about her being a blabbermouth. But then Cynthia surprised Alice by finishing the sentence.

"…A vampire."

"You know about vampires?"

"Yeah, that's how I knew you were still alive…well…still existed. After your funeral I kept seeing you around. Mom and dad threatened to put me in the same institution as where they had put you, so I shut up about it. But then I started changing into a dragon and I heard a lot of things on the street. I started to understand what had happened to you. But by then you were nowhere to be found. That's when I started my search." The entire time, Alice and Cynthia were looking each other straight in the eyes and they were coming closer together until they only stood five feet away from each other.

"Wait…" Alice began: "Where did voice came from? The one the echoed all through my head? Where is it now? Was that you?"

Cynthia nodded.

"That was my telepathy. It's how I can communicate when I'm a dragon. When I'm excited or restless or so, it echoes. Sorry."

"It's okay. But why didn't you just come to me instead abducting me?"

"Would you have believed me if I just had come up to you and said I was your sister who actually needed to be death already. Owh and don't forget the dragon part…"

"Good point. But then when you snatched that deer away and then left it behind, what was that about?"

"I was hoping you were going to follow me right away, but when I didn't see you coming after me I just dropped the deer."

"I just can't believe you've kept searching for me all these years." Cynthia reached forward to take Alice's hand.

"I would do it all over again if I had to…" Cynthia sighed: "I really misted you." Cynthia took a step forward and hit her arms around Alice to give her a tight hug. Alice was surprised, but at the same time it felt natural so she put her arms around her little sister and let her chin rest on the side of Cynthia's head. After a couple seconds Alice pulled a little back from their hug and looked down at the childs face that resembled her a bit.

"I should go home. Everybody is gonna be worried sick."

"Ow…yeah sure…I understand" Cynthia reacted disappointed.

"I'd like you to come with me. I want to introduce you to my family."

"You're family?"

Alice nodded with a smile. "Now how are we gonna get back? I don't even know where we are."

"I do…and I know just the way to get back" Cynthia said proud. In a couple seconds she had changed back into the dragon. It startled Alice a little.

"Want a lift?" Alice heard in her head. Shocked, she looked around but then remembered it was Cynthia who was communicating by telepathy. The dragon lowered its body so Alice could climb up. She hesitated first, but then crawled on the dragon right before its wings.

"Hang on" Alice heard when the dragon's wings spread.

Then with a strong sweep they came off the ground and they flew away from the rock formations. Again the height scared her so this time she held tight on the little spikes on the back of the dragon. After a while Alice's grip loosened and she started to enjoy the flying. Cynthia could feel the change of mood and produced a loud sound of enthusiasm.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Cullen's house everyone was agitated. They just finished a complete search through the forest but nobody had a clue were Alice was. After she got abducted by the dragon both vampires and wolves went searching for her but without result. Not even Edward. He could hear someone's thoughts but he hadn't intercepted Alice's.

"Don't worry, we'll find her" Esmé tried to comfort Jasper, who was pacing around.

"I just can't sit here and wait" he reacted strong.

"Let's do another round" Carlisle suggested. They agreed and the four men went outside.

"Wait" Edward stopped: "I hear her!" Now everyone came outside.

"Where?" Jasper asked impatient.

"I can't tell, but she's getting closer."

They were all looking at the forest, waiting for Alice to appear. Then Renesmee pointed up to the sky: "Their!" But when they looked up, it wasn't Alice who they saw. It was the black creature that had abducted her, that was flying through the sky and coming closer and closer.

"It's the dragon!" Carlisle warned. The whole family backed away with a frightening look on their faces, accept Jasper. He stood ground and was ready to fight. The dragon landed thirty yards from the Cullens, making itself big by standing tall on its behind legs, spreading its wings and made a deafening roar. The Cullens covered their ears. When the incredible sound stopped, Jasper quickly came in action. He ran fast towards the dragon with a fearless look.

"Jasper wait!" Edward tried to stop his brother but he didn't want to hear it. Then the dragon lowered its body and that's when they saw Alice on the back of the dragon. Jasper stopped abruptly from astonishment.

"Alice!" Renesmee called excited, happy to see her aunt was back. The rest of the Cullens were just as surprised as Jasper. They couldn't believe their eyes. The creature that had abducted their family member, now brought her back without any harm done. Or at least it looked that way at first sight. Alice let herself glide of the dragons back. When she got both feet on the ground she ran to Jasper to give him a hug, glad to see him back.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Jasper asked worried.

"I'm fine. Something really crazy happened" Alice answered.

"Yeah, that you can say" Rosalie interrupted: "You got abducted by a 'dragon' and just came back flying on it!"

"I know it's confusing, but I can explain" Alice tried to tranquilize and walked back to the dragon: "It wasn't just coincidence that it was me who got abducted. She was looking for me and needed talk to me." Alice looked over her shoulder at the dragon.

"Alice, who is this _she_ you're talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"Everyone, this is my little sister, Cynthia" Alice said full enthusiasm and pointed with her hands towards the dragon.

"Great, now we also have reptiles in the family" Jacob said sarcastic. But in response he got a growl from a mad looking dragon. Alice laid a hand on the neck of the dragon to appease it. The dragon looked at Alice with a 'sorry' look. Then it looked back at Jacob with narrow eyes and blew a little smoke out of its nostrils.

"Alice, what do you mean by she's your sister" Carlisle asked, desperately to understand his daughter. Again Alice looked at the dragon and this time made eye contact to reassure it.

"It's okay. They won't hurt you" she said and then took a step aside, away from the dragon.

The red sapphire stone on the dragon's chest started glowing for a second time that day. First bloodlike red and as it spread further around the dragon, the light got clearer until it was bright white. When the light faded away a young girl had taken the place of the dragon. Everybody stared at the girl. She looked similar to Alice, especially her eyes.

"Alice, are you sure you're sisters? How do you even know?" Esmé asked worried, switching her eyes from the girl to Alice and back.

"She looks exactly like the girl in my photo album…" Alice answered. Both Edward and Jasper nodded. Jasper had seen the picture and Edward had seen Alice's thoughts, so they both knew the girl standing next to Alice looked exactly like the girl in the pictures.

"And… when she told me a little about our past, I had some kind of a flash back. Like a piece of my memory unlocked itself" Alice continued.

Carlisle was the first one who came closer, with Esmé at his side: "My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esmé. Welcome."

"Hi" Cynthia said after taking a deep breath. She didn't feel at ease and the other vampires noticed that.

Now Renesmee stepped down the stairs to go to Cynthia. Bella hold her back by grabbing her wrist. Renesmee turned her head to her mother and smiled. She let her hand glide into Bella's hand and they both walked over to meet Cynthia. Edward and Jacob followed them, walking a couple steps behind. And finally Emmett and Rosalie also came closer. After Cynthia met Rosalie, Alice took her little sister's hand and pulled her closer to Jasper to formally introduce them to each other.

"Cynthia, this is my husband Jasper. Jasper, this is my little sister Cynthia." Jasper held out his hand to Cynthia, who accepted his handshake.

"Now we all have introduced ourselves, why don't we go inside" Carlisle suggested. First the Cullens and Jacob went inside. A couple steps after them, Alice and Cynthia followed right behind Jasper.

* * *

"So Cynthia, Alice said you had been searching for her. For how long?" Esmé asked when they all had taken place in the living room.

"For almost a century" Cynthia answered.

"I got it!" Alice said when she walked back into the room with the photo album in her hands, that she went searching for when they had gone inside. She opened it on the page where the family picture was pasted in. "Look" she said and showed the picture to her family.

"Not to be rude but this is kinda weird. How come your not older? Are dragons also immortal like vampires?" Jacob asked confused.

"Dragons aren't immortal, we just age at different speed" Cynthia explained.

"How much did you age since you've became a dragon?" Bella asked.

"I've been a dragon for a more than a hundred years, so about two years. So in human years we can get really old."

"So how old are you now?" Alice asked.

"You died when I was ten so I guess I'm twelve now."

"But how is it that you can change into a dragon? Did you get born with the ability?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I wanted to ask you that too" Alice said, when she took place next to her sister. Cynthia turned herself to Alice: "How much do you know from right before you turned into a vampire?"

"I found out that I got put into an institution and that a vampire their changed me" Alice replied.

"Well, right before you got put away in that institution, you gave me a necklace."

Cynthia pulled the collar of her T-shirt. On her chest, they saw a pendant of a dragon with a red sapphire stone in the middle. Alice had another flashback. This time she saw herself kneeled in front of her little sister and handing over a box with the dragon necklace.

"Dad had hid it from me because he didn't want me to wear it. But when they told us you died, I went searching for it. When I found it, I put on immediately. Ever since then I could change into a dragon" Cynthia explained further.

"Wait, I don't see a chain around your neck" Rosalie noticed.

"I lost the chain like seventy years ago" Cynthia said.

"Then how is the charm still hanging their?" Esmé asked confused.

"The pendant attached itself to my skin, it became part of my body." Cynthia explained.

"Edward?" Bella asked her husband, who was staring with squinted eyes at Cynthia: "Is something wrong?" Everybody turned to Edward.

"I can't read her mind" he whispered to Bella.

"That's because vampire powers don't work on dragons" Cynthia said. Then everyone heard a voice in their head: "But that doesn't take away, my powers don't work on vampires." They all looked around, searching for the place the voice came from.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked.

"It sounded like wolf telepathy, only more clear" Jacob said.

"It was Cynthia, she can use telepathy too" Alice told and smiled proudly at her little sister who smiled back.

Jacob stood up from his place next to Renesmee: "I should go inform the tribe. Tell them it's safe."

"That's a good idea" Carlisle agreed: "We don't want them go after Cynthia anymore."

"Come back soon, okay?" Renesmee asked.

"I will" Jacob planted a kiss on Renesmee's cheek and left. Then everyone's attention got drawn by the growling stomach of Cynthia. She covered her belly with her arms and apologized for the sound.

"You seem very hungry" Esmé said: "I would offer you some food, but I don't really know what you eat…"

"Well we already know you don't eat deer" Emmett stated. They laughed.

"As a dragon I eat fish and as a human I just eat normal food" Cynthia explained.

"Oh good" Renesmee said relieved: "I'm hungry too. I'll make us something. Do you like scrambled eggs?" Cynthia nodded excited.

Renesmee took Cynthia's hand and pulled her to the kitchen. Alice followed them with Jasper at her side. She looked at her husband and smiled. Jasper could see, she was truly happy. Happy about meeting her sister again and happy about her family being so open and excepting. Happy for finally getting to know her past she had forgotten. Behind them Carlisle and Esmé also made eye contact and smiled at each other.

* * *

When Jacob came back, the smell of bacon, scrambled eggs and a little bit burned toast had spread through the house.

"Mmm, something smells good here" Jacob said.

"And it tastes even better!" Cynthia said satisfied.

They laughed. For Alice everything made sense again and she knew she was lucky to have been able to reconnect with her sister again. Then a sudden vision made an end to that blessed feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice grabbed for the counter and her eyes grew bigger of fear. Jasper recognized the familiar gaze and in less than a second he stood right beside Alice to support her, but not before Alice dropped a glass on the floor. It didn't take long for the rest of the family to gather around Alice too. Edward was the first one who entered the kitchen, he had heard Alice's thoughts. The rest just got alarmed by the falling glass. Cynthia, who first didn't know what was going on, just started at Alice with a bit frightened eyes.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked his wife softly.

"The Voltury…" Alice answered still staring at nothing.

"They're coming…again" Edward supplemented.

"Why are they coming here? Not again for Renesmee, are they?" Bella asked her husband worried.

"No…" Alice answered when the vision finally ended: "…Something happened at their palace…And they think we have something to do with it…"

"But we didn't do anything" Rosalie said louder than she intended.

"They're coming with an army..." Alice continued: "It's even bigger than the one they brought when they came for Renesmee…" The vision ended. The whole Cullen family looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Cynthia was the only one who was relaxed again and had start eating her eggs again.

"How is it that you can stay so calm?" Rosalie asked Cynthia, who looked up from her plate.

"Why should I worry?" Cynthia asked not understanding.

"Because the Voltury is coming!" Bella almost screamed. She didn't had such a pleasant history with the Voltury.

"Still don't understand why we should be scared" Cynthia said, really not knowing why they were all freaking out.

"Are you serious?" Bella asked unbelievable.

"Hey calm down. She probably doesn't know who they are" Alice said, standing protective in front of Cynthia.

"Oh no, I know who they are" Cynthia said, with her head sticking out behind Alice.

"You do?" Carlisle asked surprised.

"Yeah. It's how I got to find you" Cynthia explained. The Cullens looked confused.

"When I heard about them from another vampire, I decided to go search for them. When I found their palace I slipped in and sneaked around in their dungeons a couple years."

"A couple years? So they probably found out about and they found out you are now here with us. And that's probably the reason why they're even coming in the first place" Bella said angry.

"I sneaked around there because I had been searching for Alice for more than ninety years and I didn't have a clue where she could be. So when I heard about these Voltury, about how they know a lot about almost every vampire, I grabbed that chance to finally get some information. So excuse me if I wanted to find my sister so badly" Cynthia snapped back. The Cullens were surprised by the sudden anger in the young girls voice and eyes. But then again, they also understood.

"I'm sorry" Bella said: "I didn't…"

"It's okay" Cynthia interrupted: "I probably am the reason why they're coming, but I just don't understand why you all are so scared of them."

"I'm not scared of them" Emmett said while puffing his chest up. Rosalie gave him a poke with her elbow. Renesmee stepped forward and started to explain.

"The Voltury have been bothering my parent from before I was born. First because my mom and dad were together when my mom was still human and then again when I was born. Because I'm part human, part vampire."

"Yeah I thought something was different about you" Cynthia stated.

"Cynthia, did they ever found you in the dungeons?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but I did go all dragon on them" Cynthia answered guilty.

"What do you mean?" Esmé asked.

"Well, in the dungeons I only found out were you had been" Cynthia said towards Alice: "But then one day I heard that weird looking dude, with that goofy smile on his face, mentioning a vampire with an extraordinary talent, the gift of sight. When he said your name, I knew he was the one to talk to if I wanted to find out where you lived."

"You talked to Aro?" Carlisle asked surprised.

"Oh is that his name?...Well,…More or less…" Cynthia answered with a smirk. When she saw the confused faces she explained further: "I changed myself into my dragon form and hid high in the big hall where their thrones are. Then through my telepathy I started contacting that Aro guy. He was confused and a bit scared but he didn't want to tell me anything. He just started yelling around the room like a crazy person. So then I scared the hell out them all. You had to see that blond girl's face. She cried like a baby." Cynthia laughed, enjoying the memory.

"God, I wish I could've seen that" Jacob stated. The Cullen's were still to shocked to speak. Finally Carlisle was able to talk again.

"I'd had like to see Aro's face when he saw you. He never wanted to believe dragons were real. He even punished vampires who came in to report that a dragon had been spotted. He was always so convinced that they were a myth."

"Well he probably still does. He never saw me. I created so much smoke and flew to fast for anyone to see me."

"You have a very clever and brave sister" Emmett said to Alice with a smile. Cynthia also turned herself towards Alice and smiled at her big sister, but she didn't smile back. Alice's face was still covered with worrying.

"What's wrong?" Cynthia asked noticing the concern on her sister's face .

"I see that you're not scared of the Voltury but they are coming and they have an army with them. It's even bigger than the group they brought when they came for Renesmee." Alice turned herself to Carlisle: "They're not coming for small talk, they're coming to fight…"

Cynthia jumped of her seat and walked over to Alice. She took her sister's hand and tried to reassure her: "Then I'll fight back."

"No! You don't get it! The Voltury aren't vampires to mess with and…and…I just got you back, I'm not ready to lose you again!" Cynthia now truly saw how worried her big sister was.

"I'm sorry, but it really is gonna be okay. I didn't just searched for you for a hundred years to get separated from you by these so called leaders. If fighting is what I have to do to keep you with me, than that's what I'm gonna do." Cynthia ended her determined speech with a tight hug. Alice gladly received it and put her arms around her little sister.

"Alice?" Esmé asked: "Do you know when they are coming?"

Alice looked up from her gaze Cynthia. A single tear rolled down over her cheek and her eyes were full of panic and fear. Then she slowly shook her head.  
That was a missing detail in Alice's vision. Sometimes she could see something in the landscape that gave away the moment, like when the Voltury came for Renesmee, it was when the first snow would stick to the ground, but now… nothing.

* * *

By the time Bella, Edward and Renesmee left to their own little home in the woods, the sun had set and stars were reflecting on the dark open sky. Jacob had gone off too to his own house. The rest of the Cullens also went to their bedrooms after saying goodnight. Although vampires didn't sleep, the Cullens liked the routine of going to bed at night, but mostly filled their nights by talking and other activities.

Alice guided Cynthia to Edwards old bedroom that had turned into a guest room. Cynthia curiously looked around.

"I love the big windows" she said with a smile: "It's almost like sleeping outside, but without the cold. It's been a long time since I slept in room this nice."

"Where did you sleep all these years?" Alice asked.

"Here…there. Most times just outside or in an deserted building or barn." Alice felt sad for her little sister.

"How come nobody hasn't took you in. People can't be that cruel."

"Not all of them. But the people who are nice enough to offer a warm place and food, call the police afterwards." Alice looked confused. "It doesn't matter in which century you live, a child wandering on the streets on her own, at night, isn't normal. They always think I ran away from home or something." Alice nodded in agreement.

"What tell our parents? Have you ever told them about, you know your dragon form?"

"No. I actually did run away…When I hadn't grown or anything in two years, they were getting scared something was wrong. They wanted to bring me to the doctor, but the dragon pendant was already attached to my skin. So if the doctor would see that…Let's just say they would have thrown me out of the house themselves, or worse…" Alice looked chocked at Cynthia, who noticed her big sister staring. She decided to change the subject and turned to one of the big windows.

"Look!" Cynthia said excited: "It's almost a full moon. I can't wait for it. I just love flying through the night sky, under a big starry sky in the full moon light. It's the best feeling in the world…After having you around again, of course." Both girls had a smirk on their face. Alice joined her sister at the big window and looked up at the moon. Then it hit her.

"The moon…" Alice mumbled.

"What?" Cynthia asked.

"Carlisle!" Alice called out to her adoption father. She ran out of the guest room towards the other side of the room. Cynthia quickly came after her. "Carlisle!" Alice called again. Jasper had come out of their room to see what all the commotion was about. He was joined by Emmett and Rosalie, who apparently were already getting busy. Rosalie quickly pulled her top straight and closed her rope. As last also Carlisle, joined by his wife, came out of their bedroom.

"What's the matter" Carlisle asked confused.

"The moon…" Alice said again: "In my vision…I saw the moon…"

"Wait do the Voltury attack at night?" Emmett said even more confused.

"No" Alice said with an impatient quick look at Emmett: "It was definitely during daytime, 'cause the sun was also up."

"Alice that's not possible" Esmé said: "Is it?" Now looking at her husband, who seemed to be trying to find an answer.

"I don't it was the moon you saw, Alice" Carlisle said: "…But it is maybe possible you saw Mars."

"Mars?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, in a couple weeks Mars will stand at his closest to Earth and you will be able to see it for 24 hours."

"Do you know the exact date?" Alice asked hopeful.

"No…But it will only take a little research to find out. But that's something we can do tomorrow. Go to bed now and try to let your head rest for a while."

"Yes, please" Cynthia brought in with a yawn: "Unlike you, I do need sleep." Alice turned to the young girl standing close to Jasper, with have closed eyes.

"I'm sorry" Alice apologized, looking back at Carlisle and Esmé, who looked back with an 'it's okay' smile. They all went back to their own rooms. Alice guided Cynthia back to the guest room. She grabbed an extra blanket and laid it out at the end of the bed.

"I'm not sure if it's cold to sleep, so…just to be safe" Alice said. Cynthia crawled under the blanket and laid her head down on the pillow.

"I'll be fine, but thanks" she replied. Alice sat down next the bed at the height of Cynthia's head. They looked at each other with a smile on their face.

"I'm really glad I found you" Cynthia whispered and crawled closer to give her big sister a hug. Alice wrapped her arms tight around Cynthia.

"Me too" she whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the sun was rising slowly to the sky. Sunbeams fell right through the big windows of the guestroom in the Cullen house. Cynthia turned around and was startled by a shimmering object next to one of the windows. When her eyes woke up a bit more, she saw it wasn't an object, but a person. It was her big sister Alice. She was staring outside and enjoyed the sunbeams on her face.

"Alice…" Cynthia said with a kinda rough morning voice. Alice turned around towards her little sister and smiled.

"Good morning" she said.

"You look pretty" Cynthia said. Alice walked over the bed and kneeled down. Cynthia noticed that Alice's eyes had changed color from the night before.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Alice asked. Cynthia nodded.

"Okay. Then why don't you get out of bed and fresh up a bit. I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

Alice stood up and walked out of the room while Cynthia threw the blankets back and swung her legs out of bed. In less than fifteen minutes Cynthia was downstairs, washed and dressed. When she arrived in the kitchen she heard Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob walking through the front door. Renesmee and Jacob also came to the kitchen and took place on a bar stool at the counter opposite Cynthia.

"Hey Cynthia" Renesmee greeted her.

"Hi" Cynthia replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Cynthia was still a little shy around the whole Cullen clan, accept for her big sister Alice of course. But she did feel pretty good around Renesmee. She had a very bright and cheerful personality and was very open to all kinds of people.

"So what would you guys want for breakfast?" Alice asked to the three of them.

"I'm just gonna take some cereal" Renesmee answered.

"Yeah, me too" Jacob said.

"Can I have some too?" Cynthia asked.

"Of course" Jacob said with a sweet smile, while standing up from his place: "I'll take the bowls and spoons." Alice was already taking the boxes of the shelf and took the milk out of the refrigerator.

"What would you like?" Alice asked Cynthia: "We have chocolate and honey flavor."

Cynthia lifted her shoulders: "I like both."

"Oooh…" Renesmee said exited: "Then I know what you should have." She opened both boxes and poured a bit of both in a bowl. She poured the same mixture in a second bowl too. "I like mixing them together because I also like both too." Then she poured some milk in each of the bowls and put a spoon in them. She pushed one bowl towards Cynthia and the other she put right in front of herself.

"I'm just gonna keep it with the chocolate ones" Jacob said and took the box with chocolate cereal to pour it in the third bowl. Cynthia took a full spoon of cereal out of her bowl and put in her mouth. Renesmee was right, it tasted great. Cynthia happily put another spoon of cereal in her mouth. It didn't take her long to finish the bowl completely. Then she turned to Alice who had been watching her almost the whole time.

"All done." Cynthia and Alice smiled at each other.

"I was thinking…" Alice started but got interrupted by Jasper who came into the kitchen.

"Alice are you ready to go hunt?" Jasper asked.

"What? No. I can't go hunt now." Alice replied chocked and she could see Jasper wasn't really following her. "I need to stay with Cynthia. I'm not going to hunt. You can go without me."

"Alice you need to hunt. If you wait for another…" Jasper said but stopped when he noticed the not so pleasant look he got from Alice.

"We can stay with her for a while" Jacob suggested.

"Yeah, we'll entertain her during your hunt" Renesmee jumped up. Still Alice looked around anxiously, not sure what to do. Then she felt Cynthia's hand on her arm. Alice looked down at a couple eyes that reminded of her own.

"Alice it's okay. Go. I know you're hungry." Cynthia said with a soft smile. Alice sighed.

"Okay. But I'll be back soon. Are you gonna stay here or are you going somewhere?" Alice now asked Jacob and Renesmee.

"Would it be okay, if we introduce her to the pack? They're very curious" Jacob said.

"I guess that's fine." Alice bent down a little to get to eye level with Cynthia.

"I see in an hour or so. If there's something wrong, just yell. Okay?" Cynthia nodded.

"Bye" she said and gave a quick but tight hug to her big sister.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jacob, Renesmee and Cynthia were running through the woods. Or at least Jacob was. He had changed into his wolf form and carried Renesmee and Cynthia on his back. It was the quickest way to travel together. Cynthia had watched Jacob with big eyes when Jacob changed. She had seen the wolves before, but she had never seen them change. Not even in the century she had been searching for Alice, she had ever seen other humans that could change in some kind of creature. Now that she was riding on Jacobs furry back, she could only scream one thing.

"This is aaaawesooome!"

In less than five minutes they had arrived at an open field in the sun, where a crowd of native boys and girls were standing. Cynthia was slightly surprised by all the boys not wearing a shirt. Jacob laid down so the two girls could get of easily. Then he changed back into his human form. The three of them walked closer to the group, who on their turn, turned around to face them. Cynthia saw the guy who was standing in the front of the group, looked older than the rest. She assumed he was the leader of the pack. Also because he stood in front of the whole group.

"Hey Sam" Jacob said and shook hands with the leader.

"Hey Jake. Renesmee" Sam nodded. Then he turned to Cynthia who felled intimidated and took a step back and sideways to hide a little behind Renesmee, who noticed and put a reassuring arm around Cynthia.

"Sam, I'd like to introduce you to Cynthia, Alice's little sister, and also known as the dragon we were chasing yesterday" Jacob said. Sam's eyes widened. The rest of the pack came closer. They all looked from Cynthia to Jakob and back to Cynthia with disbelief. Then a couple of them started laughing.

"Oh come on Jacob. You can't be serious that this _little_ girl is the creature we chased" one of the boys cried out.

"Yeah, look at her she is tiny, fragile, nothing like that dragon" another boy mocked. Cynthia didn't like this, she started to feel upset and angry.

"Hey, if Jacob says it's true, I believe him" a boy close to Jacob stated.

"Oh come on Seth. Do you see the same girl as we do. She is hiding behind Renesmee! An you always believe Jacob." one of the girls pointed out.

"Shut up Leah" the boy called Seth mumbled back.

"Jacob, what are you trying to pull here?" Same asked calm, but with a mocking laugh. Meanwhile Cynthia only got angrier. She slightly came out behind Renesmee. She didn't like being laughed at and if they would say another word to mock with her…

"That is just a weak little girl" one of the youngest boys whispered to his friend next to him. That was it. Cynthia wasn't taking this laughing anymore. She ran fast towards the boy who she heard whispering and tackled him to the ground. Cynthia landed right on top of him and looked straight at him. The boy looked back in a pair a very angry eyes. He himself looked scared.

"Cynthia!" Renesmee called and ran towards the two lying on the ground. Before anyone else could do something or intervene, the red sapphire stone on Cynthia's chest started glowing. It spread further over her body and became wither. A couple seconds later it wasn't a young girl sitting on top of the native boy, but a tall black dragon with smoke coming out of its nostrils.

_"Do you still think I'm so weak and little?!"_ the whole pack heard, but there was nobody around who was speaking. The pack looked confused around. The voice they heard sounded extremely angry.

"Cynthia stop!" Renesmee cried out: "Don't!" She was now standing next to the dragon on top of the boy. She put a soft hand on its back. Jacob, who was right behind her, stepped in front of the dragon and kneeled down so he could look into the dragons eyes.

"Cynthia don't do this. He's not worth it" Jacob whispered in a calm and soothing voice. Slowly the dragon looked up into Jacob's eyes. He could see that the dragon was calming down. Finally it took a deep breath and stepped back, away from the boy lying on the ground. A couple of his friends quickly helped him up and the scared boy hid behind some of the older boys.

"I think it's better if you go for now" Renesmee said seriously to the pack. Sam nodded and gathered everyone around.

"Come on Seth" he called already halfway to the woods.

"You go without me, I'm staying" Seth replied. He got a nasty look of Sam, but he didn't care. Then he walked over to the dragon with much excitement.

"That was awesome" he said to the dragon. Although Seth was now a wolf for more than seven years and he had grown up a lot, sometimes it looked like he was still this goofy teenager, Jacob thought. Seth then changed into his wolf form and was challenging the dragon in a playful way. The dragon reacted by jumping on top of the wolf and they rolled around in the grass. They just looked like two puppies playing.

Renesmee got startled by a rustling noise behind her. When she turned around she saw Jasper and Alice coming out of the woods. They were walking hand in hand towards them. Renesmee could see that had good hunt. Both their eyes had changed to their more natural color again.

"Hey guys" Jasper greeted the other couple, who greeted them back.

"Who's Cynthia playing with?" Alice asked, nodding towards the dragon and wolf still rolling around in the open field.

"Seth" Jacob and Renesmee answered at the same time.

"So where are the others from the pack?" Jasper asked curious.

"Well…they had to go…" Renesmee answered uncertain. Both Alice and Jasper looked confused.

"Their first meet didn't go so smooth…" Jacob explained.

"What happened?" Alice asked worried.

"The pack mocked about Cynthia being the dragon. They laughed and laughed and then Cynthia kinda attacked one of them" Renesmee explained, clearly being on Cynthia's side.

"That's terrible" Alice said: "Where are they? I wanna give them a piece of my mind."

"Alice calm down. They probably need a bit more time to get to know and understand one another. They never met someone like Cynthia" Jasper said and put a soothing hand on Alice's back. Alice sighed.

"I'm gonna talk to Cynthia" she said and walked away from the little group. The wolf and the dragon stopped playing when they saw Alice coming towards them. The dragon took a couple steps forward and was now standing right in front of Alice.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

_"Yeah, I'm fine"_ Alice heard:_ "I just got so angry. I'm sorry."_

"Hey, it's all right. I understand" Alice replied and gently stroke over the dragon's head. They a couple playful eyes appeared on the dragon's face and it swept Alice of her feet. Alice landed right on top the dragons, who had turned on his back. She was lying on the dragon's belly. It felt like the dragon was now hugging her so Alice let it and hugged it back. The wolf came standing beside them. Alice stretched out her arm and petted the head of the wolf.

"Hey Seth" she said.

Then a sudden movement in the woods startled them all. It was Edward who appeared into the field. He looked worried. He kept running until he stood with Renesmee, Jacob and Jasper.

"You have to come back to the house" he said.

"Edward, what's going on?" Alice asked when she, the dragon and the wolf had come closer.

"Just come with me to the house. I'll explain it their" Edward replied. They nodded and followed Edward back into the woods. Jacob had turned back into a wolf and was carrying Renesmee on his back with Seth on their side. Cynthia, who was still a dragon, scooped up Alice and swung her on her back. A second later she did the same with Jasper, who got scared by the sudden pick up, and he landed right behind Alice. He grabbed Alice tight around her waist. They all moved very fast through the woods and it struck Alice how agile the dragon was.

In no time they were coming out of the woods again at the other end and arrived at the Cullen house. As soon as the dragon touched the ground Jasper jumped of its back with legs weak of fright.

"I'm not so sure I like riding on a dragon" he said, looking up at Alice.

"You get used to it" she answered with a smile. Then Esmé came outside and Alice noticed she had the same emotion showing on her face as Edward had when he had come to get them all.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"Come inside first" Esmé replied.

"No!" Alice yelled: "Someone just tell me what the hell is going on!" Then Carlisle came outside with same concern in his eyes as Esmé and Edward. Alice noticed he was holding a piece of paper. When she looked closer, she noticed something else. On the back of the piece of paper was a seal, a sign. Alice eyes grew bigger and her mouth fell a bit open when she saw which sign it was…It was the Volturi sign.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice had read the letter over and over again, still trying to process the information. She sank down on the couch next to Cynthia with Jasper standing behind her. Alice sighed and read the letter one more time. It had been Aro who had written it.

_My dearest Carlisle  
I know about the girl you're hiding and I want her. She needs to be punished for a crime convicted in my palace. If you hand her over without resistance I will let your family be. If not…I bet Alice already has seen who I'll be bringing on my visit.  
But I assume you still have some respect for our Laws.  
Aro_

"He knows you had a vision, or at least he suspects" Esmé said to Alice.

"We're not handing Cynthia over to Aro" Alice cried out, throwing the letter aside.

"Of course we're not. She is your sister by blood, she is your family, which makes her our family too" Esmé soothed Alice.

"There's something else. According to what I understand through this letter, I'm pretty sure Aro thinks Cynthia is a vampire" Carlisle stated: "He references to our Laws, the Volturi Laws, which only can be applied on vampires."

"How than does he explain all the smoke I made in the palace? With smoke bombs?" Cynthia asked sarcastically.

"Probably. And there are several vampires with telepathic abilities, so the voice he heard isn't so hard to explain either" Edward said.

"But he also refers to you as 'the girl'. How does he know about that?" Jasper asked.

"One of his helpers probably has been spying on us. They saw Cynthia with us and now Aro assumes she has to be the 'vampire' who invaded their palace because she did ask about Alice?" Edward answered.

"Another reason why Aro wants Cynthia to be handed over" Carlisle said: "If he thinks she's a vampire and he knows she still a young girl, he thinks we are hiding an immortal child, which is illegal in general."

"What are we gonna do?" Rosalie asked: "We can't hand her over but we also can't explain that she's a dragon 'cause then he'll chop all of our heads off."

"I'm afraid the only solution…is to fight" Carlisle sighed.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by, faster than Alice had hoped. Tomorrow would be the day that Mars would be visible, which meant Aro and his army would also be. Just like with the fight for Renesmee seven years ago, they had gathered some family and friends. Only this they were with less, while Aro's army would be with more.  
The Cullen family was joined by the Amazon coven, the Denali coven and Garrett, Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian coven and Nahuel. After helping them out, Nahuel had become very good friends with the Cullen family. Renesmee liked talking to him because Nahuel knew what she went through because they were both half vampire, half human. Jacob wasn't really that fond of this special connection between them.

Everyone met Cynthia and they all reacted the same, big eyes and a wide open mouth. They were excited to see her dragon form and kept asking questions. Cynthia didn't like all the attention and didn't feel at ease around the whole group. Mostly she kept to herself somewhere in the woods or on top of the house. She stayed in her human form most times, otherwise fingers would be pointed at her and whispers would fill the air. Which she didn't like either.

That afternoon Cynthia had taken her regular place on the roof when she heard a noise. Someone was coming closer and fast. Too fast to be human. It seemed that Cynthia was the only one who heard the sudden disruption in the sounds around them because the vampires on the ground were all talking calm to each other like nothing was happening. Cynthia didn't wait for them to catch up or didn't even think about informing them. She quickly changed into her dragon form and jumped of the roof, to disappear in flight into the woods.

Alice, who was standing in the kitchen, saw the black creature flying off. She went outside and walked over to Bella and Renesmee, who were talking to Zafrina, one of the woman from the Amazon coven.

"Hey, do you know where Cynthia went? I just saw her flying into the woods."

"No. Maybe she just wanted to be alone for a while? She doesn't seem that fond about being around so many vampires" Bella answered.

"I guess. She has been on her own for so long, it's probably not that easy to adapt so quickly" Alice replied.

A deafening roar startled them all. They covered their ears and looked around. The ones outside were all doing the same, Alice saw. And the ones inside, ran out of the house to see what was going on. At first they didn't see anything unusual but then the black dragon came flying fast over the treetops. It seemed like it was holding something in its claws. Gradually it came clear that the thing in the grip of the dragons claws was a person. When the dragon was only thirty feet from the ground, it dropped the person and followed it in a short dive, landing with one if its front claws on him. Another roar soared through the air and the area around the dragon was now covered with smoke.

"Nooo!" Carlisle yelled and ran fast forward towards the dragon and the person on the ground. He had recognized who it was and was desperate to save him from under the dragon's claw.

"Cynthia don't! He's a friend!" Carlisle called and put out a calm soothing hand. The dragon slowly removed its claw and stepped back, but still not sure if the person it had just snatched up in the woods was to be trusted. Carlisle helped the man on the ground up. Then Alice saw who it was. It was Alistair, a good friend of Carlisle and he also had met Renesmee seven years ago but he had left right before the battle out of fear for the Volturi.

"Alistair, are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"I knew it" Alistair mumbled, ignoring Carlisle's question: "Hahahaaa! I knew they were real!"

It had been the first time Alice had ever seen Alistair laugh, or even smile or be excited. She ran towards them and went standing next to the dragon. She put a soft hand on its shoulder and smiled at it. Alistair, who was still gazing at the dragon with twinkling eyes, took a step forward to approach the dragon. It still didn't trust the man. The dragon blew out some more smoke and grumbled warningly. Alistair understood the message and took his step back.

"Alistair, my good friend" Carlisle started with a hand on the man's shoulder: "I'd like to introduce you to Cynthia, she's Alice's little sister." Alistair looked from Carlisle to the dragon to Alice.

"I can't believe it" he said: "They are shape shifters? This is remarkable." Now Alistair turned to Carlisle.

"How did Aro react when he saw her?" he asked curious.

"He doesn't know she is a dragon. He thinks she's one of us, a vampire" Carlisle answered.

"Does he really? Well I'm defectively staying now just to see his reaction."

"Alistair, Aro isn't coming to talk, you know. He's coming to fight. He thinks that Cynthia is an immortal child. Don't understand me wrong my friend, I'm certainly glad to see you again. But if you're staying we must be able to count on you to stand by our sides, and fight."

"Carlisle, my old friend, I have waited years and years for Aro to be proven wrong about the existence of dragons. You can count on me."

The two men hugged each other and a more relaxed feeling fall over the group of vampires. They all came closer to greet the new guest, who surprisingly wasn't so distant as seven years ago. The dragon didn't seem to feel the same about the situation and set off to land on the roof. Alice watched the dragon take place on its usual spot and looking down at them, not sure if she should go after Cynthia and talk to her or just let her be for a while.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Alice finally decide to check up on her sister, who was still sitting on the roof under the now dark starry sky. Cynthia had changed back to her human form an hour ago but hadn't come down yet. Alice jumped up from one of the balconies and landed a couple feet away from Cynthia.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine" Cynthia answered staring up to the sky.

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure."

Alice could see something was bothering her little sister. She wasn't sure how to approach it because, well she didn't know her sister that long yet. Or at least it felt that way. Yes she had some flashbacks and yes she had talked to her which made her get to know Cynthia a bit more, but Alice still couldn't sense how her sister would like her to act right now. Would Cynthia want her to hug her. Or just sit quietly together. Or maybe Cynthia wanted to talk but Alice needed to ask about it. Alice kept weighing different approaches but her thoughts got interrupted by the girl sitting next to her.

"Alice," Cynthia said: "They loved you, you know. Very much" Alice looked startled.

"Mom and Dad" Cynthia continued: "They were devastated when they had you admitted in that institute. Mom cried for day, but dad kept telling us that it was the best for you."

"She cried…?" Alice said silent. She hadn't expected that this was the thing Cynthia was thinking about.

"You were always their favorite daughter." Even more startled by that comment, Alice now looked with big and a little bit sad eyes at Cynthia.

"I'm sure that's not true" Alice replied.

"Yes it is. You had perfect grades at school, you were good at all girls sports and you were a great cook. Mom always said that you would make a great wife someday." Alice now also looked up to the sky.

"Alice," Cynthia said again. When Alice looked aside to her sister she saw that she had bend her head down now.

"I haven't been completely honest with you." Cynthia took a deep breath. "Before you were starting to see things, it was me who was dreaming about crazy stuff. I told mom, dad and you about them because the dreams scared me so much. Mom and dad always waved it away. But you didn't. You listened to me."

"What did you dream about?"

"Dragons."

Cynthia could hear her sister gasp.

"They almost had put me in the institution but they didn't because I stopped talking about them, although I still had the dreams. I started to forget about them after a year or so but then you started to see things. One of the first things you saw was about me. You told me that you had seen me change into a magnificent creature that overpowered many others. A creature that demanded respect just by showing its beauty and strength. I'm guessing that's also why you bought me the dragon necklace."

Alice kept listening. She was glad she didn't have to breath because otherwise she would have fainted already.

"When we visited you once in the institution, you noticed I wasn't wearing it. You kept pushing me to find it. That it was important and it was the only way for me to finally be myself. To be the me I was meant to be."

"Cynthia, you haven't lied to me. You just waited to tell me the whole story and that's okay. It's normal to take a little time before telling me this, even if we are sisters."

"I guess…" Cynthia sighed and then continued: "Eighty years ago I was searching through Asia to find answers about myself, about being a dragon. I always thought that I was a human who could change into a dragon because of the necklace but when I came across an old monk I found out I was wrong. He told me that dragon spirits sometimes attach themselves to a human spirit right before it is born. It's true that the necklace helps to unlock the dragon spirit but it wasn't the reason I could change. I think you knew that. I think you saw that in one of your visions."

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"He learned me how to meditate . He said it was important. He said it is the way for me to truly connect with my dragon spirit. And he told me a lot of riddles I didn't understand back then…, but…I…"

Alice heard a soft sob. She turned to look at her little sister again and saw a single tear roll over her cheek.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"…It's my fault..."

"What is?" A deep sigh.

"...That you forgot about your past…"

"You can't blame yourself for my loss of memory. It just happened, it's no one's fault."

"Yes it is." Another sob. "…When someone who has a strong connection to the human with a dragon spirit, becomes…evil…They forget everything that is connected to the human with the dragon spirit. It's some sort of defense mechanism…So when you became a vampire…"

Tears streamed down Cynthia face. She was waiting for a blowout, an angry sister walking away or even a smack in the face. But instead she felt an gentle arm fall around her shoulders. Then a soft voice whispered to her.

"It's okay…and it still isn't your fault. I understand that it had to happen" Alice said.

"You do?" Cynthia asked and looked up at her big sister, who smiled at her. Cynthia wrapped her arms around Alice very tight and whispered back.

"I love you."

Before Alice could return her love for her sister, a man jumped up the roof on the same place Alice had jumped up earlier. It was Alistair. Cynthia immediately pushed herself back a bit. She still didn't feel like she could trust the vampire.

"Good evening ladies. Didn't meant to scare you" he said apologetic.

"I'm not scared of you" Cynthia snapped back.

"I see that" Alistair replied: "Alice, would it be okay if I talk to your sister for a minute?"  
Alice turned back to Cynthia: "I'll be downstairs. Okay? If you need me just yell." She stood up, walked past Alistair and jumped back to the balcony.

"Can I take a seat?" Alistair asked already bending down to sit next to Cynthia. She looked away and shuffled a couple inches away from Alistair.

"Don't trust me, do you" Alistair chuckled.

"Why should I? You almost bit me in the woods."

"Good pointed. Sorry about that by the way."

"I also heard you backed out the last time they faced the Volturi. So why turn up now?"

"Well…because I heard a rumor about you…" They briefly mad eye contact. "…A couple centuries ago I was one of Aro's informers. I traveled around the world and would tip them of if there were vampires not acting by the Volturi Laws. When I was traveling through Myanmar and I noticed several creatures flying around the tops of mountain Sheankala Razi. When I rose higher to the tops I saw they were looking an awful lot like dragons. I knew Aro had received other reports of dragons, but I also knew he had slayed every vampire who had mentioned them. I thought maybe Aro would accept the existence of dragons if it would come from someone he trusted, from me. I was respected by him in those times…But I was wrong. He wanted to slay me too. Lucky for me there were some reports of immortal children and he had to deal with them first…I was able to escape and I have been avoiding every possible contact with the Volturi…But now…I can't wait to rub it in Aro's face that dragons, more powerful creatures than vampires, do exist."

Alistair looked to Cynthia, who looked back at him.

"I hope you let me fight by your side. What do you say?" Alistair said.

_"I say…let's kick Aro's ass and give him a picture of what true strength looks like" _Alistair heard in his head. By the looks of it he wasn't confused where the voice came from because instead of looking around startled like most did, Alistair kept looking straight at Cynthia, smiled and reached out his hand. After a last couple seconds of doubt, Cynthia finally accepted Alistair hand and smiled back.

Although they were still in minority, Cynthia felt ready to take on Aro and his army, as long as her new family was standing behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Cynthia's heart was beating hard and fast in her chest. It had been a while since she was this nervous…or scared. Yes, she was scared. Although she laughed at the thought Aro trying to defeat her while she was the one with a flaming torch coming out of her mouth, but she did have to admit that the upcoming battle frightened her. Cynthia was walking hand in hand with Alice, with a group of vampires behind them. She could feel that her sister was scared too because Alice's grip on her hand was getting tighter and tighter.

"Alice," Cynthia said and looked up to her sister.

She turned her head and looked back. They smiled at each other which seemed to reassure them both because Alice's grip loosened and Cynthia's heart was beating a bit slower now.

They kept walking through the woods towards the open field on a hill, which Alice had seen in her vision. When they left the trees behind them, a large pack of wolves appeared and added themselves to the group. Although their first meet hadn't gone so good, Cynthia and the wolves had met a couple times more and were getting along better now. Most of the pack had listened to Carlisle tell about the history of dragons and had started to appreciate the magnificent creature. But there were still a couple wolves who were a little skeptic towards the dragon. The boy, who Cynthia had attacked, among others. But he was also there to stand by them and fight. He was one of the pack and had the listen to the alpha male, which was Sam and luckily he did started to get a liking in Cynthia.

They stopped. The only thing they could do now was wait. One of the wolf was trying to find its way through the group of his congeners and vampires. He went standing next to Cynthia and softly howled. Cynthia stretched out her hand to the side and petted the wolf on its neck.

"Hi Seth" she greeted the wolf.

Minutes, hours went by. Cynthia didn't actually know how long they had been waiting but it was longer than she had expected. Then the calm and peaceful looking forest on the other side of the field got disrupted by birds flying and other animals running off in a hurry. _  
_

_"It is time, they're here"_ Cynthia told everyone with the aid of her telepathy.

Seconds later the group of vampires and wolves were accompanied on the open field by another group of vampires. The Volturi walking towards them, with their army stretched out over the entire width of the field. They walked closer and closer until there was less than two hundred yards between them.  
Cynthia noticed Aro's eyes were fixated on her but she wouldn't give in to the demanding look. She knew he wanted her to return a look but she wouldn't. He had no power over her, she wouldn't obey him.

"Carlisle!" Caius called out. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Hand over the immortal child, Carlisle" Aro said.

"Aro, I know that you're not here to talk but I think it would be better if we do" Carlisle replied.

"Don't bother!" Caius yelled: "Give us the immortal child!"

"She is not immortal" Carlisle replied in his same soft and calm voice. Cynthia could see that Aro's eyes were again fixated on her but this time with some sort of exited curiosity.

"Do not fool us!" Marcus said serious.

"Are you telling us this child is like the girl?" Aro asked curious. With 'the girl' he was referring to Renesmee.

"No" Carlisle replied calm. Confusion spread over the Volturi's faces. "I'm telling you that she is nothing like us" Carlisle continued.

"A human?!" Caius cried out, not believing his ears.

"No…and yes" Carlisle replied calm.

"What are you playing at Carlisle? You should know I'm not really in the game playing mood. That child invaded our palace. She needs to be punished" Aro said.

"This child is called Cynthia and she is Alice's sister…by blood. Although she is over a hundred years old, she isn't one of us. She is not a vampire, so the Volturi Laws can't be applied to her" Carlisle explained.

"If she's not an immortal, than what is she?" Aro asked cautious.

"I don't think your gonna like the answer, Aro" Alistair said, mingling himself in the conversation. He walking forward and stopped when he stood next to Carlisle. Cynthia now saw Aro's eyes narrowing and fixating on Alistair.

"Alistair…?"

"Aro…"

"…I thought you were smarter than this. You have been hiding for me for centuries. Why stop now?" Aro asked, still with narrow eyes.

"Aro,…you know there is only one reason why I'd confront you after all these years" Alistair replied with a smirk. Cynthia saw Aro's mood change faster than the speed of light.

"NO!" he yelled.

The ground trembled under their feet. Cynthia thought they were very lucky to be far away from the village or any civilization, otherwise they would definitively have heard Aro scream. Alice grabbed Cynthia's hand tighter again. She looked up at her sister but Alice didn't look back this time. She just stared forward at Aro, cautious and scared.

"I've never seen him angry before" Alice whispered. Cynthia looked back at Aro and tried to remember how he had acted when she had trashed their palace.

"THEY DON'T EXISTE!" Aro yelled, which drew Cynthia back out of her thoughts: "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Aro took his first steps towards Alistair.

_"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."_

Aro stopped abruptly and looked around to see were the voice was coming from. The anger on his face had made place for confusion. The rest of the Volturi watched Aro with the same confusion, not knowing why their leader had stopped so abruptly.

_"At least not if you don't want to get toast."_

"That voice…" Aro almost whispered.

"…Aro,…What voice are you talking about?" Marcus asked cautious.

"Don't you hear it?" Aro asked with a quick turn to his fellow leader.

_"Missed me?"_

This time the entire Volturi army could hear the voice too. They all looked around trying to find out the source of the voice, except Aro. It seemed like he had figured out where it came from because he kept looking straight at Cynthia, who this time did look back at him. Aro was now wearing his goofy excited smile again.

"Such strong telepathic abilities" Aro said admiring. He stretched out his hand eagerly. "Can I…touch her?" he asked, like he had forgotten all about her invasion in the palace.

"ENOUGH!" It was Caius who yelled out. He looked angry and impatient. "Jane, do it now" he commanded to the blond girl next to him. The girl stepped forward and fixated her eyes on Cynthia, but nothing happened.

"Bella…?" Marcus said looking at Edwards wife. He obviously thought Bella was using her shield to protect Cynthia. But Bella raised her hand in the air with an 'I'm not doing anything' gesture.

"COME CLOSER!" Caius yelled to Cynthia. Cynthia took a step forward but Alice stopped her by pulling on her arm. Cynthia looked over her shoulder with a reassuring look.

_"It's okay. I'm gonna be fine."_ Alice was the only one who could hear the voice this time. She sighed and let go of her little sister. But too late. Caius didn't like to wait and had given Jane another command. The air was now filled with an earsplitting howl of a young wolf. Cynthia looked over her other shoulder and saw Seth crawling on the ground. It seemed like he was in great pain.

"Stop it!" Cynthia yelled: "Stop it now. I'm coming already." The howling stopped and Seth slowly got back to his paws. With one last look back at Alice, Cynthia walked forward until she stood right in the middle of the two armies. Caius nodded to Jane and again her eyes got fixated on Cynthia.

"Aaaah!" Cynthia groaned of pain and sank to her knees. Alice immediately wanted to run to her little sister but Jasper hold her back.

"Wait" he said and pointed towards Cynthia. Alice focused her ears again. Instead of a girl in pain, she now heard Cynthia laughing.

"Haahahaa, I'm sorry. I just couldn't let that chance slip away" she said, standing back up: "No, sorry. Not gonna work." Jane's grin, that had appeared when Cynthia had sank to her knees, slowly disappeared while she was processing what was going on.

"How…?" Aro started but didn't finish.

_"Now let me show you what true power looks like."_

Cynthia stood there and puffed up her chest. A red glow appeared on her chest. It spread further around her body and gradually turned into a bright white light that embraced her completely. Vampires from both sides were staring at the young girl in amazement. Slowly the light disappeared and what had taken the place of the young girl was Aro's biggest fear, which was very readable on his pale face. When the light completely had disappeared, the black creature stretched out his wings and looked straight at Aro.

_"Still don't believe we exist?"_

* * *

They all stood there, watching each other. Waiting for someone to take the first turn. The dragon and Aro hadn't lost eye contact the minute Cynthia had changed. With big heavy breaths, the dragon blew small clouds of smoke out of its nostrils. If Aro would be able to breath fire too, Alice thought, he'd also have smoke coming out of his nose, and ears. Aro didn't just look angry or scared anymore, he looked furious. A loud battle cry soared through the sky and clarified the waiting was over. The two groups ran fast forward with the dragon still in the middle. Before they met in the center, the dragon pushed off hard from the ground and swung its wings forward which created a strong wind that pushed the Volturi army backwards. It gave the other army the chance to attack first and get control over the fight. It was one of the many battle strategies the vampire- and wolf- group had discussed over the past week.

From the air, the dragon had a good overview of the battle and could help out where needed. Here and there shooting a plasma blast or flying through the fighting armies to separate them for a second so the group on the dragon's side had a chance to get control again.

But there was one vampire not joining the fight, Aro. He just kept staring at the dragon with great fury in his eyes. Then he jumped high up trying to grab the dragon by one of its claws, but he missed. He was definitively trying to get close to the dragon, because he tried it a couple times more. The dragon just kept hovering on the spot and produced some sort of mocking rumbling laugh. It only agitated Aro more, but he seemed to have accepted that jumping up wouldn't get the dragon down. So he tried a different approach, one that made the dragon come down faster than it had changed from the girl into its reptile dragon form.

Aro ran through the fighting armies and found his new target to grab, Alice. He grabbed her tight around the waist and squished hard. Alice screamed. Jasper heard his girl calling for help and threw one of the vampires he was fighting to the side to make a clear path. He ran fast towards Aro for a tackle but Aro who was seeing every vision Alice was seeing, pushed his arm out at the right moment to throw Jasper away from him. Aro now wrapped his hands around Alice's neck.

"It's sad to see such a talent go to waste" he whispered in her ear. He got ready to snatch Alice's head from her torso, but he got interrupted by a deafening roar that filled the air. Aro finally got what he wanted. The dragon dived down, right to him.

_"Let her go!" _

"Come and get her than."

The next moment Alice was pushed hard aside by one of the dragons wings and she fell just a couple feet away from Jasper. Alice turned around and what she saw, she could barely follow. The battle between Aro and the dragon was going so fast that even vampire eyes were to slow to see what exactly was going on, or who was in control. The fighting pair was moving all over the field which disrupted the rest of the fight. Now both armies were just watching them and trying to avoid to get hit themselves by the duo.

_"It's time to end this, Aro."_

The dragon flew high in the sky with Aro tight in the grip of its claws. Flying a bit further away from the armies towards the woods, the dragon got ready to throw Aro away and hit him with one last plasma blast. The moment the dragon let go of the vampire, Aro got his arm free and stretched out to the dragons neck. He missed, but he got a hold on something else. A strong jerk got the dragon of course and both the dragon and Aro were tumbling around in the air, going fast towards the ground. Aro landed right before the forest and was soon surrounded by his fellow leaders and his army.

"Time to go" Aro said with a sneeky goofy smile on his face, when he had managed to stand up, with his hand tightly wrapped around a small object.

While the Volturi ran off, Alice and her family ran passed them into the forest to find the dragon. With the rest of the vampires and the wolves on her tail, Alice ran to the spot where she had seen the dragon go down. When she arrived at the place she didn't see a the dragon lying on the ground, but it was her little sister lying unconscious under a tree that had collapsed on top of her.

"Cynthia!" Alice cried out and sank to her knees next to her little sister: "Cynthia, please wake up. Come on little sis, open your eyes." Jasper kneeled down right next to Alice.

"We need to get her out of here" he said. Alice nodded. A couple vampires surrounded the tree and easily picked it up and threw it aside.

"I'll take her" Jasper suggested.

"NO! She's my sister. I'm carrying her" Alice snapped at Jasper. She knew he was only trying to help but something inside her prevented her from accepting it. She was the one who had to protect Cynthia and how it all looked now, she had failed miserably.

In group they ran back to the open field where their battle had taken place. They knew the Volturi and their army had left but a couple vampires and wolves were still on their guard, ready for any surprise attack. But nothing happened. They all were able to get safely back to the Cullens house without any further injuries.

_"Alice…?"  
_

The voice sounded soft, and weak. Alice looked down at the girl she carrying in her arms. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You're gonna be okay" Alice tried to reassure her little sister and kept walking closer to the house.

_"I lost it…It's gone…" _

"What do you mean?" Alice asked confused. That's when she saw the flesh wound on Cynthia's chest for the first time. She also noticed that both their shirts where slowly getting drained in blood.

"Carlisle!" Alice cried out: "Carlisle! She's bleeding!"

Carlisle stood next to Alice in less than a second. He knew a bleeding child wasn't good around a group of vampire. Even though most of them didn't hunt people, the temptation was still strong. Carlisle quickly took Cynthia out of Alice's arms and ran up the stairs, into the house and closed the door behind him. A couple of the older wolves took place in front of the doors as guards and growled threatening when any vampire came to close.

* * *

Pacing up and down in front of the house, Alice felt like she had to wait hours before Carlisle finally came back outside. He thanked the wolves by a friendly nod before they moved away.

"Carlisle…?" Alice started, while running towards the man.

"She's gonna be okay" Carlisle said with a hand on Alice's shoulder: "I cleaned the wound. It just needs some time to heal."

Alice quickly ran into the house to Carlisle's home surgery room. It was the same room where Renesmee was born and where Bella had died and turned immortal. Alice found Cynthia lying on the operating table with her eyes closed. She slowly took a couple more insecure steps towards the table and finally couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She collapsed over her little sister and laid her head into Cynthia's belly.

"I'm sorry, Cynthia... I'm so sorry…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I'm sorry that it took a little longer for me to update my new chapter. Schoolwork is building up and I have less time to write now. I'll do my best to get the next chapter done by next week, but I can't promise anything.**

* * *

_Deep breath_

Cynthia groaned. A sharp pain had shot into her chest.

_Short breaths and another deep one_

Again a sharp pain rose in Cynthia's chest. She slowly opened her eyes with a couple blinks. Her surroundings looked blurry. It took a second or two for the images to get clear. Then another couple seconds for Cynthia to realize where she was.

_Deep breath_

This time the pain was too bad and Cynthia groaned louder and tried to grab to her chest with her right hand but then noticed there were all kinds of wires and tubes attached to her body. She tried to raise herself. Slowly and whit pain all over her body she finally managed to sit up straight. The door swung open and in the doorway Alice appeared with Carlisle right behind her.

"You're awake!" Alice almost shouted: "Oh god. You scared me so much." Alice ran forward and threw her arm around her little sister.

"Mmmha…" Cynthia moaned and squinted her eyes.

"Oh…I'm sorry" Alice apologized, realizing Cynthia was still in pain and released the young girl sitting on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, who was now standing on the other side of Cynthia.

"Everything hurts. It feels like I've been put in a car press. Especially my chest hurts" Cynthia answered. She caught the quick exchange of looks between Alice and Carlisle. Cynthia understood something was wrong. She tried to remember why she was even in this room with all the medical instruments and why she was in so much pain. Nothing came to her mind.

"What happened to me?" she asked unsure and looked up at Alice.

"You don't remember?" Alice asked. She continued when Cynthia just kept staring at her: "A week ago the Volturi was here for you. There was a big fight and you got hurt pretty bad."

The Voluri...The battle…HER PENDANT!

"I lost it!" Cynthia cried out: "I lost my dragon pendant!" A look of helplessness appeared on her face, looking from Alice to Carlisle and back. She looked down and felt with her hand the bandages on her chest, on the place where normally the dragon pendant would be. She looked back up at Carlisle.

"The pendant had really grown into your skin and when it got ripped of it left a pretty nasty flesh wound" he explained: "But don't worry, you're gonna be fine. It has been healing quiet well."

Cynthia slowly remembered more and more of the big fight on the open field. The hours they had waited, when the Volturi finally arrived, the way she had teased Aro by flying just out of his reached. Then something else Alice had said got through to her.

"Wait…A week ago?" Cynthia asked astonished: "I've been out for a week? What happened since I was knocked unconscious? Where is the Volturi now? …?...?" The questions just kept rattling out of her mouth until Carlisle stopped her.

"Don't worry about that now" he said calm: "Just let me check everything and if it's all okay maybe I can remove all these wires and tubes and you can get more comfortable on the couch. You still need to rest some time." Cynthia sighted and took Alice's hand in hers.

"Will you stay?" she asked.

"Of course" Alice replied. She gave a reassuring tweak in Cynthia's hand and put on a sweet soft smile.

* * *

Another week went by and by now all the other vampires had gone back home, accept Alistair. He was to fascinated by Cynthia to leave and it seemed that the always very independent vampire had finally found a reason to stay in one place. Every day Cynthia got a little stronger. Her wound was now completely healed. There was barely anything visible on her chest from the wound, accept for a burn like scare in the exact shape of her dragon pendant. There was even a darker red showing on the place where the sapphire stone would have been. Mostly Cynthia hid it away under her shirt. She didn't like it if the vampires of wolves could see it, she was too ashamed for it. Not because it was a scare but because it was a reminder of how bad she had failed and for what she had lost.

* * *

Cynthia was standing in front of one of the tall windows in her guest bedroom. Her chest didn't hurt anymore but she had this very empty feeling inside. She hadn't been able to change into her dragon form since her pendant had been snatched of her chest, neither had she been able to use her telepathic powers.  
Alice knocked on the open door of the guest bedroom. When Cynthia didn't answer or looked at her, she just walked in and went standing next to her sister.

"Hey," Alice said soft: "How're you feeling?" Cynthia sight but didn't answer, she just kept staring through the window. "Cynthia, I understand that it's hard and you feel sad but…" Alice's voice got broke off by a soft sob: "…please don't shut us out…please don't shut _me_ out…" Cynthia stretched out her arm and laid her hand in Alice's, while still looking outside.

"I'm sorry" she whispered with a hoarse voice. Tears were building up in Cynthia's eyes. When Alice looked at her little sister, she saw the first tear role down her cheek.

"Come here" Alice said, leading Cynthia to the bed. They both took place and Alice embraced her little sister. Cynthia buried her face in Alice's chest. It had been the first time after she had woken up a week ago, that Cynthia had showed her true feelings. She had been bottling it up but now it was too much to hold in any longer.

"It's gonna be okay" Alice tried to comfort Cynthia.

"You don't know that…" Cynthia cried: "I lost my pendant. It made me who I was…"

"And who you still are" Alice interrupted. Cynthia pulled herself away from her big sister and walked away from the bed.

"I don't even know what kind of consequences there are for losing it or what's gonna happen to me now. Maybe I'll die in couple days…"

"Don't talk like that…please…"

"I'm sorry. I just feel so lost. Without my pendant…I'm nothing!"

"That's not true. You're still my sister and I love you."

"I love you too. But what am I going to do now?"

"What do you think you should do?"

_Deep sigh_

"I need to find it. I need to get my pendant back."

"And we'll help you" said a third voice. Alice and Cynthia turned their heads with a shock towards the door. They hadn't noticed the rest of the family coming up to the room. Renesmee walked over to give Cynthia a hug, but Cynthia took a step back before Renesmee had reached her.

"I…I'm sorry" Cynthia apologized with tears building up again in her eyes: "…I can't."

"Cynthia, it _is_ gonna be all right" Renee tried to reassure the young girl.

"You don't know that!" Cynthia cried out. She backed away even further from the Cullen family.

"Cynthia please don't do this" Alice said. Now also she was in tears. The two sister looked each other straight in the eyes, both looking very sad. Cynthia slowly started shaking her head.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and ran forward, pushing herself through the group of vampires standing in the doorway. Cynthia ran down the stairs and out of the house into the forest. She vaguely heard Alice calling after her but she didn't stop, she just kept going not even knowing where she was running to.

* * *

It was already getting dark when Cynthia returned to the Cullen house. Through the trees she could see the light shining from inside the house. When she left the forest behind her she stopped for a while to take a couple of deep breaths and then started her way up the stairs to the front door. The second she entered the house, she got embraced by a pair of arms she recognized all too well.

"Alice."

"I'm so glad your back" Alice whispered in Cynthia's ear.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I understand, but you have to know that I'm here for you. And so is the rest of my family."

"I know…Thank you."

The other Cullens had walked into the hall when Alice finally released her little sister from the tight hug. Carlisle took a step closer and came to eye level with Cynthia. He gave her a piece of paper and gestured that she should read it. Cynthia unfolded it and saw that it was letter. She started reading.

_Dear Carlisle,  
I took a little look around like you asked and I have found out some interesting things for you.  
The first thing you should know is that the Volturi has taken a little detour before coming back to their home. Although I don't know where they went to, I do know it was to find information about the dragon girl.  
The second interesting thing is that I know he indeed has the dragon pendant with the red sapphire stone you told me about. He is being very protective over it. He has it locked away and guarded by his best vampires.  
That's all for now. I'll keep you posted if I found out anything else.  
Greetings._

Cynthia looked up from the letter with open eyes. "Is this real?" Cynthia asked incredulous.

"Yes" Carlisle replied: "I have a an old friend who still works with Aro. He is keeping an eye out for us."

"I have to go back to Volterra. I need to go get my pendant back."

"Cynthia, you can't just go back their…They are gonna expect that" Rosalie said. Cynthia pushed the letter back into Carlisle's hands and walked towards the living room.

"Than what should I do? Wait here for Aro to give it back to me?" Cynthia replied sarcasticly.

"No, but we need some time to figure out a rational plan." Carlisle answered calm. Cynthia sighed and bended her head. Looking back up she saw Alice standing right in front of her.

"Please have a little more patient and I promise you we will get your pendant back" she said.

"You shouldn't make promises you won't be able to keep" Cynthia said disappointed.

"Then how about I promise that I'll try everything to get it back?"

"That's sound good. Thank you…All of you" Cynthia smiled softly and looked around the room at the other members of the Cullen family and then back to Alice.

* * *

That night Cynthia had one of the worst nights she ever had. She had this weird intense dream that was so hard to figure out that here brain was working overtime. With the result that the following morning she didn't feel like she had slept at all.

"What happened to you?" Jasper asked when Cynthia entered the kitchen. Cynthia groaned.

"Everything okay?" Alice asked worried.

"I just had bad night" Cynthia answered.

"Yeah we can see that" Jasper replied. He got a fiery look shot back at him from Cynthia.

"How come?" Alice asked.

"I just had these weird dream flashes or something that didn't make sense. And the worst thing is that I don't even remember them anymore now" Cynthia explained.

"That happens mostly with dreams. Things don't make sense and you forget most of them" Alice said.

"Yeah I know, but it felt like it was important. That my unconscious or whatever was trying to explain something to me. I don't know…" Cynthia sighed.

"Hear," Alice handed her a bowl and a spoon: "Eat some breakfast first. You can worry about the dream later."

"Thanks" Cynthia said. She took the bowl with the spoon and took place on her usual spot. A minute later Renesmee and Jacob entered the kitchen and together they had breakfast like they always did. They talked about what the plans where for the day and disgust some other things that didn't really interested Cynthia but she just listened to the sweet bickering between the young couple. Cynthia enjoyed the morning routine and laughed regularly but in the back of her mind she was still trying to remember the dream flashes, sadly without success.


	9. Chapter 9

After sort of accepting that she couldn't just go snatch her pendant back, Cynthia filled her days mostly by sitting on the roof and only coming down when she felled hungry. Even then she didn't always come down, which led her to sitting on the roof for more than twenty-four hours straight. Luckily Alice and Renesmee looked after her together and brought food up when Cynthia stayed on the roof too long. Even rain couldn't get Cynthia down. Just like tonight.

It was pouring outside when Alice and Jasper returned from their hunt. They were soaking wet but Alice didn't care. She thought it was kind of romantic hunting in the rain. It was like Jasper had read her mind because he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to plant a kiss on her lips. Hand in hand they walked into the living room and found Bella and Rosalie on the couch talking.

"Hi" Bella greeted them.

"Hey" Alice greeted back, Jasper nodded, and Alice looked around and asked: "Where's Cynthia?"

"Where do you think she is" Rosalie said.

"She still on the roof? In this weather?" Jasper asked astonished. Alice sighed while she let herself fall backwards on the couch next to Rosalie.

"Has she eaten yet?" Alice asked. Bella shook her head.

"What am I supposed the do?" Alice continued: "I don't know how to help her and it seems like she doesn't even want my help or me being around her."

"Of course she wants you around" Bella said reassuring: "You're her sister…"

"I know but…" Alice stopped for a second and took a deep breath to calm herself a bit: "Then why does she keep pushing me away every time I go near her?"

"Because the last time I felt so down like this…You died."The four vampires jumped. They hadn't noticed Cynthia standing in the doorway, which is remarkable since they have better hearing than humans. Cynthia stepped forward and took place on the opposite couch of them, while Jasper took place on the armrest next to Alice.

"When they told us you died I was devastated and so were mom and dad but…" A deep sigh. "I wanted to talk about you, about what happened but every time I tried to they dismissed it. Mom and dad paid even less attention to me. Even though I still had parents, I was alone. I had to mourn you on my own, when I actually needed someone. Then these past hundred years I have always been alone so if there was a hard time I had to go through it alone. It's all I've known…being alone…"

Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper had been listening to Cynthia with full attention the whole time. There were even tears in the eyes of the young women. Alice stood up, walked around the coffee table and took place next to her little sister.

"I'm sorry you had to go through those times alone. I really wish I would have been there for you, but I can't change the past" Alice said with a soft calm voice: "But I'm here now…I want to help you but I can only do that if you let me."

"I'm scared…" Cynthia whispered.

"I know" Alice whispered back and pulled Cynthia close for a hug.

_"I'm sorry."_

Alice shot back and held Cynthia at arm's length away from her. She looked shocked with big eyes at her little sister and then looked at the other vampires still sitting on the other couch.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Didn't you hear that?" Alice asked astonished.

"Hear what?" Bella asked confused.

"That voice" Alice explained and then turned back to Cynthia: "Your voice…in my head…you said you were sorry…"

"I..I didn't say that" Cynthia said slowly: "I thought it." Gradually everybody started to understand a little what just had happened, but not how it was possible.

"Does that mean you have your telepathic ability back?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know" Cynthia said confused: _"Have I?"_ Again Cynthia's voice was hearable in Alice's head and by the looks of it also in the heads of the other vampires.

"That's unbelievable! How is it even possible?" Alice said enthusiastic.

"I have no idea" Cynthia answered honestly confused.

"I think I do" Edward said when he arrived in the room, followed by Carlisle, Emmett and Renee.

"How can you know?" Bella asked her husband while she stood up and embraced him with one arm.

"Because I read Alice's mind" Edward explained. He saw questioning face and then turned himself towards Alice and Cynthia: "Do you remember the evening before the battle, when you two sat on the roof talking?" The girls nodded. Cynthia's heart started beating a little faster. She didn't like it that Edward could see or hear what they had talked about that evening. It was a personal conversation and it wasn't meant for his ears.

"Cynthia you told about meeting that monk, right" Edward continued. Cynthia just nodded again.

"Do you still remember what he said about the dragon pendant? That it just helped unlock the dragon powers…"

"That's right" Alice said, remembering it to: "What did that monk tell you again exactly?"

Cynthia thought back: "He told me that sometimes dragon spirits attach themselves to human spirits before they are born."

"Well that explains it" Carlisle confermed "But how is it that I haven't been able to feel the power until now?" Cynthia asked confused.

"You have always felt it was the pendant that gave you the strength of the dragon spirit so it's only natural that when you lost it you felt like you lost the dragon in

you. But the spirit still lives in you. By opening yourself up to Alice, you gave room for the dragon spirit to come out too" Carlisle answered.

"But that means you don't need that pendant back" Rosalie said excited.

"That may be true" Cynthia replied: "But I still want it back"

"Why? If you don't need it…" Alice started but got interrupted by her little sister.

"Because it was a gift from you. It always made me feel close to you, even when I was on the other side of the planet."

"We understand you want it back, Cynthia. But it wouldn't be very smart to go get it back now" Carlisle said: "But I promise that when the time is right, we will help you get your pendant back."

"Thank you" Cynthia said with a sincere smile.

"But what can we do now...We know that the dragon spirit is in her, but how can she get her power back completely?" Renee asked her husband.

"I think I know" Cynthia answered before Carlisle could. The vampires looked all very curious at her. "But for it to work I need to go somewhere."

"To where?" Alice asked.

"Do you remember those rocks I took you to when I kinda kidnapped you?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah…Well I know how they looked like, but I don't know where they are" Alice answered.

"I do. There is a good reason for why I brought you there. Although it doesn't really look like it, but those rock formations are ancient runes from dragon temples. I need to go back there."

"I'm coming with you" Alice said determined.

"Me too" Jasper joined.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Cynthia was ready to leave for the dragon temple runes. She, Alice and Jasper were standing outside. Cynthia just wanted to climb on Jaspers back when two native boys and a young girl appeared at the edge of the woods. It was Renesmee with Jacob and Seth.  
Cynthia hadn't seen Seth since the battle. He had come by to see her a couple times but she always rejected his visits. Not because she didn't like him anymore but because she felt ashamed. Cynthia was scared what Seth now thought of her, not being able to change anymore.

"Cynthia" Seth said astonished, clearly not expecting to see her.

"Hi Seth" Cynthia replied slowly, stepping a little closer to him: "How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good." An awkward moment passed. Luckily Renesmee noticed and decided to ask where they were going. Alice explained what they had figured out and that they were heading for the dragon temple runes.

"I'll come too" Seth said determined.

"I…I don't know" Cynthia said unsure.

"Hey Cynthia, can I talk to you for a moment?" Alice interrupted. The two girls walked away from the other so they were out of earshot.

"What's the matter?" Cynthia asked.

"Why won't you let Seth come with us?"

"I…"

"I know you like him…"

"No I don't" Cynthia replied more quickly than she had intended which only made it more obvious she did. Alice smirked.

"Okay, maybe I do"

"So…Why have you been avoiding him even more than you have been avoiding us?"

"It's embarrassing. He's a shape shifter just like me but I was so stupid to lose my ability."

"It's not your fault you…"

"I know but still…"

"You know…I'm pretty sure he likes you too" Alice said with another smirk.

"You think?" Cynthia asked hopefully. Alice nodded.

"Ask him if wants to come with us. Otherwise you're gonna regret it." Cynthia sighed. Together they walked back to Jasper, Jacob, Renesmee and Seth. Renesmee was looking very excited which probably meant that she had overheard Alice and Cynthia's conversation. When Cynthia looked at Jasper he had a sweet smirk on his face too. Cynthia could have smacked her hand against her face. She should have known that standing at the other side of the house wasn't far enough for vampire hearing. She took a couple steps closer towards Seth and took one last deep breath.

"Seth, do you wanna come with us?" Cynthia could see Seth's mood brighten.

"Are you sure? Because a moment ago…"

"Yeah I'm sure. I'd like you to come with us."

Seth smiled: "Would you like a ride?" Cynthia's stomach cramped. If she would take the ride from Seth, it would mean he was gonna change into a wolf. But then again he probably would change into his wolf form anyway. So Cynthia nodded in agreement. A moment later a beautiful strong young wolf stood in front of her and Cynthia crawled on its back. Then she and the wolf, Alice and Jasper set of towards the dragon temple runes with Renesmee and Jacob waving them goodbye.

* * *

It took them about fifty minutes to finally find the rock formations where Cynthia first took Alice to. They climbed to the top of one of the formations to get a better look to where they had to be. Cynthia pointed to the directions they needed to go and the wolf and vampires jumped from rock to rock. When they had taken their last jump, Cynthia glided of the wolfs back.

"Are we at the runes?" Jasper asked Cynthia, who nodded in reply.

"I don't see them anywhere. Are you sure we're at right place?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I can it" Cynthia answered. They walked over to the edge of the rock and looked down. Before them lay a bare ravine, but down at the ravine they could see old pieces of walls sticking up. When they looked even closer they could see a couple fallen statues of magnificent dragons lying in the stone debris.

"Wow" was all Alice and Jasper could bring out. Cynthia walked back towards the middle of the rock plateau. Alice turned around and saw Cynthia sitting down.

"What do we need to do now?" she asked her little sister.

"Now…I meditate…and you go back home…" Cynthia answered.

"What? Cynthia we're not leaving you here alone" Alice said astonished.

"Yes you will. I need to do this alone" Cynthia said calm.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Jasper asked. Cynthia nodded.

"Jasper, you can't be serious! I'm not leaving her here alone. What if…" Alice said scared but didn't finish her sentence because Jasper had taken her by the shoulders and looked reassuring at her.

"Alice, we need to go" he said. Alice sighed. With reluctance she gave in and gave her sister a goodbye hug.

"You know what to do when you're in trouble" she said.

"Yes, I'll scream if I need you" Cynthia smirked. Both Alice and Jasper got ready to jump back over the rocks to the wood. They looked back and saw that the wolf wasn't following.

"Seth" Jasper said: "You need to come too."

"It's okay Seth" Cynthia whispered reassuring to the wolf and petted it on the head. Finally the two vampires and wolf disappeared back into the woods. Cynthia turned herself around and set herself down in the middle of the rock plateau. She crossed her legs like a yoga pose and straightened her back. She closed her eyes, laid her hands open on her knees and took a deep breath. Cynthia cleared her mind like the monk had taught her. Deep breath through the noise and out through the mouth…Breath in, breath out, clear your mind…

* * *

Alice, Jasper and Seth arrived back at the house. Together with the rest of the vampires and Jacob they waited and waited. Alice wasn't able to sit still or inside so she was pacing around outside, waiting for a sign of Cynthia. She didn't like this, not knowing if Cynthia was okay.  
Jasper was also outside with her but had taken place on the stairs leading up to the front door. Next to him Seth had settled down in the sun, enjoying the last warmth of the day on his fur. Seth had stayed in his wolf form when they got back so he was ready to get in action the second they would hear Cynthia calling for them. Hours went by and the sun was slowly descending and was now almost touching the tops of the trees. Still they hadn't got a sign from Cynthia.

"Maybe we should go back and see how she's doing" Alice said.

"You heard Cynthia, she said she would call for us if she needed our help" Jasper said.

"Yeah but what if she is in such trouble that she can't call for us."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"How can you know."  
"Come here" Jasper said, reaching out his hand for Alice's. She accepted his hand and let herself got pulled closer by him. Jasper threw his arms around Alice and gave her a tight reassuring hug. For the first time in the past few hours Alice felt herself calming down. She closed her eyes and let her head rest on Jasper shoulder. Sadly the tranquility didn't last long. A deafening roar filled the air. Jasper and Alice released each other and looked around. The rest of the family had ran outside too, wondering what was going on.

"What the hell was that?" Bella asked startled. Again a deafening roar soared through the sky, now much closer.

"Wait that sounded like…" Alice began but the rest of her sentence got broken off by a third roar, but this time they could see the creature making the sound. They were all expecting the familiar black dragon but when they looked up they saw a creature twice the size as Cynthia's dragon form flying closer. This creature had a blue scale pattern and, which seemed like horns, on its head. The Cullens, Jacob and Seth took a couple steps back and covered their eyes when the creature landed with a strong gust of wind. When the wind died down they all looked back up at the creature with open eyes and mouth.

"Oh my god."

"No way."

"It can't be."

"It's another dragon!"

The dragon lowered its body to the ground so the young girl riding on its back could slide down. It was Cynthia. When she had both feet back on the ground the dragon raised itself again and looked at the vampires. They could see this dragon was a very noble creature and had a lot of pride. Then it looked back at Cynthia. For a brief moment it seemed like they were communicating through telepathy. After a couple seconds of staring at each other the dragon bowed its head and Cynthia mad a graceful bow herself. Then the dragon spread its wings and pushed of. Cynthia turned herself to the vampires and started walking. Half way Alice reached her and gave her sister a tight hug.

"I'm so glad your back. I was getting worried" Alice said: "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" Cynthia answered.

"So Cynthia, who was your friend?" Emmett asked.

"That was one of the old ones" Cynthia answered excited: "He is one of the first dragon, thousands and thousands of years old."

"Does he change into a human too?" Rosalie asked anxious, thinking about how that would look like. Cynthia had to laugh with the face she was making.

"No, he doesn't. The old ones have pure dragon spirits, that's what makes them so impressive looking" she answered.

"You could say that" Jacob said.

"Where did he come from?" Alice asked.

"He lives down in the ravine, he hides inside the runes" Cynthia answered.

"And…Did he help you figure things out?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, sort of." The Cullens looked confused. "He gave me some riddles to solve" Cynthia explained, with a sort of mysterious smirk.

"Riddles? Well that's helpful" Jacob joked.

"Can we help?" Alice asked.

"No…" Cynthia answered blankly: "…but thank you. It's definitively gonna help knowing you're here for me."

"So how are you supposed to solve the riddles without help?" Renee asked.

"By meditating" Cynthia answered.

"Again?" Alice asked. Cynthia nodded.

"But before I start again, could I have something to eat first?" Cynthia asked: "I'm starving."

The all laughed. Together they walked into the house. After a good meal Cynthia was back fully charged and ready for another few hours of meditating. She went to her usual spot on the roof because that was the best place for her to clear her mind. She took the same position as she had taken back on the rock formation. Eyes closed, hands open on her knees and breathing in through her noise and out through her mouth. In and out, clear your mind, in and out, let go of all emotions, in and out, let your spirit go free…


	10. Chapter 10

Just like the days before Cynthia was on the roof meditating, while the Cullen family members were all doing their own thing. Some were hunting, others were just enjoying the calm weather and the two gigantic wolves were wrestling over the ground, narrowly avoiding Carlisle and Esme who just walked down the stairs. And then there was Alistair. They hadn't seen him in a few days now. A couple hours after Cynthia had arrived on the old dragon, Alistair had started his trip to the ruins. He was dying to see them and kind of hoped to meet another dragon.

While they were all in a calm state of mind, the Quileute tribe was on edge. They running fast towards the edge of the reserve, all with a fearless expression on their faces. One of them had spotted a unknown vampire running tight to the border. When both vampire and wolves got sight of each other they began to run even faster. Although the wolves weren't allowed to hunt vampires down outside their reserve, they didn't stop at the border. They had noticed the specific direction the vampire was running to, towards the Cullen house.

The calm afternoon for the Cullen family got interrupted by the disturbance in the woods. The two wolves stopped playing around and the vampire got to their feet. Cynthia, who didn't seem to notice any of the noise, kept sitting still with her eyes closed.  
They didn't have to wait long for an explanation for the disturbance. A vampire jumped out of the woods and landed in the middle of a defensive circle made by vampires standing in front of the house and wolves closing the circle from inside the woods. The vampire seemed out of breath and looked around scared.

"C-Carlisle" the unknown vampire stuttered: "I have message f-for Carlisle."

"Everybody back down" Carlisle ordered and stepped forward and then spoke to the unknown vampire: "I'm Carlisle."

The scared vampire handed over a piece of paper with a small bow. Carlisle took it and unfolded it. When he looked back up from the piece of paper he had a worried expression. Before telling what he had read he dismissed the wolves and vampires to leave the scared vampire on the ground alone. Carlisle stepped forward and put out a hand to help him up.

"He's just a messenger" Carlisle spoke to the group, then he turned to the scared vampire and said softly: "Go." The vampire didn't think twice about this and ran fast back into the forest.

"Who's the message from, Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"It's from my friend in Volterra" he answered.

"What did he write?" Alice asked eager to know.

"Nothing good" Edward said before Carlisle good answered.

* * *

"What is the plan this time?" Jasper asked Carlisle, with an arm around Alice to comfort her.

The note indeed didn't tell anything good like Edward had said. Carlisle's friend in Volterra was nice enough to let them know that the Volturi were coming back. Unfortunately he couldn't tell them when he would arrive and with how many they were coming. They had left without informing the rest of the palace of their departure but they couldn't be gone for more than three days, that was the last time he had seen them.

"I'm not sure what we can do" Carlisle answered honest.

"There must be something…" Rosalie said worried and glanced sideways towards Cynthia, who was standing a couple feet away from the group and stared into the forest.

Carlisle's friend in Voltera had been able to find out that Aro had servants do some searching about dragons and the Asian mountains with old temples. He could only imagine that the Volturi was coming back for Cynthia and this time to finally finish her off.

"We'll fight…again. Just like last time…" Emmett said determined and got supported by several nods of others.

"No" Cynthia said strong, still with her back towards the group.

"Cynthia, do you have another idea?" Alice asked confused.

"I'm gonna face Aro alone" Cynthia answered calm.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Alice raised her voice.

"He's coming for me. If you battle again for me it probably will end with more death than necessary."

"Cynthia, you're our family and family stands together" Esme said.

"Doesn't matter. I won't let you fight for me again."

"You can't stop us from helping you. I'm not gonna let you fight the Volturi alone" Alice said with tears in her eyes. Finally Cynthia turned around and faced Alice, who was now standing right in front of her.

"I understand your scared" Cynthia said with a calm voice.

"And you aren't?" Alice asked unbelievable. Cynthia smiled reassuring back at her big sister.

"Not anymore."

* * *

The Cullens and the Quileute tribe were all waiting nervous for a sign of the Volturi's arrival. Some were pacing around, others were watching the skyline for disturbance or were training. Cynthia wasn't doing anything of these things. She was, just like the days before, sitting on the roof with her eyes closed.  
A howling cry filled the air. Seth and Jacob immediately knew what it meant, they were here. The Volturi had arrived and it was time to face them. The vampires gathered around the wolves and were facing the same direction.

"Jacob thinks the Volturi is going to the same place as before" Edward said.

"Then let's go" Emmett said determent. Another howl.

"Not wait, somethings not right" Edward said nervous: "It seems the Volturi has come alone. They only have the twin gaurds, Alec and Jane, with them."

"That indeed doesn't seem right" Carlisle replied.

"Maybe he found out Cynthia can't transform anymore" Jasper said. Alice looked up at the roof where Cynthia was still sitting with her eyes closed. It seemed like she hadn't noticed any of the disturbance.

"What are we going to do now?" Bella asked.

"I think it's best if we meet the Volturi on the field like last time" Carlisle said.

"I'm staying here with Cynthia" Alice said: "She seems to be very deep into her meditation and she told me not to wake her up. It can do serious damage to her spirit."

"Okay that's fine" Carlisle replied.

"Maybe I should stay here too" Bella said: "I can help protect Cynthia."

"No. Bella, you need to go with the group to protect them from Jane" Carlisle said. Bella understood and nodded. The group of vampires and Jacob left to meet the Volturi. Instead of Bella it was Seth who stayed behind with Alice to watch over Cynthia. Alice took place on the roof. From their she could watch over the forest and maybe follow her family for a while. Seth paced around on the ground and growled and the slightest movement.

* * *

Cynthia could hear her sister talk. Her voice sounded far away but at the same time incredibly close. She felt her body getting heavier and heavier. Cynthia always felt like she weighted twice as much after meditating but only was because during meditation her spirit would rise up from her body and she would feel so light. So it was only natural to feel heavier. Cynthia slowly opened her eyes and saw Alice standing next to her on the roof, staring into the distance. Cynthia turned her head up towards her and saw a worried look in Alice's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Cynthia asked. Alice got startled by her younger sisters voice.

"You're awake" she said glad.

Cynthia repeated her question: "Alice, what's wrong?" Alice came to eye level.

"The Volturi has arrived" she said as calm as possible.

"What?! Where is everybody?" Cynthia asked looking down.

"They went to meet up with them."

"Damn it. I told you not to."

"No, you only said you didn't want us to fight…" Cynthia didn't wait for the rest of the sentence. She quickly climbed down the roof and ran towards the wolf that was still pacing around.

"Seth, can you give me ride?" she asked the wolf. The wolf lowered itself so Cynthia could climb on. As soon as she took a firm grip around the wolfs neck, it ran fast forward into the forest with Alice following close behind. They arrived at a scene Cynthia had wanted to avoid. Vampires and wolves fighting.

"Wait, this isn't right" Alice said confused by the scene: "Edward said they were alone."

Instead of just a couple vampires, there was a large group of fearless and strong vampires. The Volturi had brought reinforcements but had been able to hide them long enough. But these weren't just any vampires, it were newborns. Much stronger than vampires who had been around for a couple years or longer.  
Cynthia's eyes traveled through the battle and found Aro standing in the middle of the scene. He was just watching them all. It didn't take long for him to spot her too. It seemed like he had been waiting for her because Cynthia got greeted by an ugly smirk.

"Get ready" Cynthia said to her sister and jumped of the back of the wolf. Before Alice could hold her Cynthia ran forward into the battle scene. During her run she send out a telepathic message to her new family: _"Everybody listen to me. If I yell, jump all high in the air and just make sure you're not making contact with the ground."_

Than to the wolves: _"Prepare yourselves. It's gonna get hot under your paws."_

Cynthia halted a couple yards away from Aro and the other Volturi. She send out another telepathic message and not a second after the Cullens jumped into the air. With a strong movement, Cynthia smashed her hands flat to the ground. Vampires started burning from their feet and soon all the newborns where gone. Cynthia stood back up and the Cullens landed back on the ground, still feeling the warmth rising from under them. When the smoke of all the burning vampires disappeared they could see that the Volturi and their two guards were still alive too. They probably had jumped up in the air too when they saw the Cullens doing it. Luckily for the Cullens the newborns weren't able to think clear yet through their hunger for the hunt.

The Cullens and wolves had gathered around.

"What now?" Rosalie asked.

"Now, it's time to finish this off" Cynthia answered. She started running fast towards Aro. Faster than anybody had seen her run before. But instead of tackling Aro, she dodged him just in the right time. Cynthia kept running straight forward and just like she had hoped Aro came after her. Everybody looked after them and it seemed like Cynthia wasn't running anymore. It seemed like she barely made contact with the ground. Then Cynthia and Aro disappeared into the forest. They ran higher and higher up the mountain.

Down on the open field the remaining vampires and the wolves were all wondering what the hell happened. The Cullens didn't understand from where Cynthia suddenly got that power. Even with the dragon pendant they had only seen her use fire in her dragon form, never as a human.  
After a minute they all realized the fight wasn't done yet. Jane was the one who gave the first punch which started with a wolf crawling on the ground, feeling so much pain. Luckily Bella reacted quickly and came to the rescue with her protective shield.

* * *

Aro was gaining up on Cynthia but it was still remarkable how long Cynthia was able to stay out of Aro's hand. But the distance between them was now so short that Aro could almost reach out to Cynthia and grab her by the neck. Only a hand, a finger and then nothing. Aro grabbed Cynthia's shoulder and pulled her backwards. With the sudden change of direction Cynthia's head dangerously made the movement of a whiplash. Cynthia got smashed hard against a couple rocks. It was strange. It hurt, but not nearly as much as she remembered. Normally she wouldn't have been able to recover that fast from such an impact, but she could and she did. Cynthia stood up and grinned at Aro, who barely could believe his eyes.  
"What's the matter Aro. Seeing ghosts?" Cynthia mocked. Aro didn't find it amusing and ran madly towards her to smash her around again. But before he reached her, Aro got pushed out of its path and smashed against a tree himself. Cynthia who had followed Aro with her eyes now looked back in front of her and saw Alistair standing there.

"How's it going?" Alistair greeted her with a smirk.

"Can't complain" Cynthia greeted back, also with a smirk.

"Alistair." Aro had gotten on his feet again and looked very mad at the vampire. Both Cynthia and Alistair turned their eyes at Aro, but then Alistair looked back at Cynthia.

"Go higher up. There will be a friend waiting on you" he said to her.

Cynthia just nodded and started running again up the mountain. Aro wanted to start his chase but got stopped by Alistair. Cynthia didn't look back over her shoulder. All she could hear where groans and wood breaking behind her. Cynthia saw that she was almost at the end of the road she was running. Right in time the stopped and saw herself standing on an edge. When she looked down she saw water hit the cliffs. She recognized the place. It was the cliff where the tribe regularly jump off into the water below. Cynthia didn't know what to do next. Alistair had said someone she knew would be waiting here for her but she didn't see anyone. That's when she heard a familiar voice calling in her head.

* * *

**Authors note:  
I just want to give you all a heads up that the next chapter will probably be my last.  
I already want to thank everyone who has been following this story. I hope it was enjoying to read.**


	11. Chapter 11

Again Cynthia heard the familiar voice. She turned her head to the right and there she saw a magnificent dragon emerge from behind the trees. It was the same dragon that she had met at the old ruins, one of the first dragons to live on earth.

_"You have been meditating I see."_

"I have…, but how can you see that?"

_"The dragon spirit in you is showing itself more, almost completely. It just needs that one little push…"  
_

The old dragon stepped closer and held out is claw. He brought it up towards Cynthia's head and softly touched her forehead with one nail and her chest with another. Cynthia felt such power rising up in her. It was such a rush. Then the dragon released her.

_"Now it is time for me to go back. Good luck."_

The dragon pushed of and let himself fall down of the edge a little. Then he mad one powerful movement with his wings and off he went. Cynthia followed the dragon with her eyes until they fell on the beach where people were standing. For a second Cynthia got scared. Normal people seeing dragon wasn't good. But then she recognized the people on the beach as her new family with Alice now looking away from the dragon and back to her. They smiled at each other. For just a moment Cynthia thought it was over. No more battle. But that wish got broken quickly by the sound of an angry vampire rushing towards her. Luckily he made so much noise that Cynthia noticed him in time and looking back at Alice, it seemed like they heard him too. At first Cynthia didn't know what to do but then she remembered the power she felt when the dragon touched her head and chest. Cynthia took a couple steps closer to the cliffs but with her back towards the water. Now she was really standing on the edge, her heels touched the margin. Aro was almost close enough to get her but right before he could Cynthia let herself fall backwards over the edge.

The next moment happened all so fast. Everything was going at vampire speed.

"NOOO! CYNTHIA!" Alice cried out and started running towards the cliffs. She almost jumped into the water but got held back by Jasper. He could barely hold her so Emmett and Edward came to help him. There was nothing they could do for Cynthia at the moment. They could only help her out of the water when she'd fall in but it didn't seems like she would. She jumped of the cliff at a spot where were almost only rocks.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Alice kept resisting and trying to push her family away. Carlisle had come standing in front of her and tried to get her eyes fixed on him.

"Alice look at me" he said. For a moment Carlisle thought he had gotten through to Alice because she stopped fighting. But then he noticed his whole family gazing at the cliffs. When he turned around he was just in time to see the red light disappear.

After Cynthia had let herself fall backwards of the edge she felt this peaceful feeling going through her body. She felt free. Looking up, she saw Aro standing on the place where she had stood a second ago. It was clear that he didn't understand what just happened, he couldn't believe his eyes.  
Cynthia closed her eyes and conjured up that powerful feeling from before. She let it fill her whole body. Slowly a red light started to shine on her chest. It spread further over her body and started changing color. It became a bright white light, brighter than ever before. The next thing Cynthia now was that she twisted around so she was faced down and spread her wings wide open. Just in time not to smash flat onto rocks beneath.

The dragon let itself glide over the water for a second or two and then pulled up towards to the sky. Hovering mid air, the dragon let out a deafening roar. It turned around an flew straight towards Aro, who was now looking terrified. He also turned around and run back into the woods but the dragon kept chasing him. It was incredible how agile the dragon could move through the trees. It was much more skillful than ever before. They finally left the woods behind them and arrived back at the open field where the earlier battle had taken place. Aro stopped in astonishment and so did the dragon. Instead of seeing a fight they saw a group of tied up vampires and one of them was blindfolded. Wolfs were spread around them and guarded the vampires. But there was one vampire loose. It was Bella, she had stayed with the wolves to protect them from Jane's power. Although she was blindfolded, they didn't want to risk it.  
Right behind the dragon and Aro, the Cullens also arrived at the field. They and the wolfs regrouped with the dragon leading them.

_"Release those vampires."_

A couple wolves stepped forward and snapped the ropes. The vampires jumped to their feet and took their place next to Aro. They were smart enough not to lash out to one of the wolves. They had seen the dragon and knew that with one wrong movement they would turn to ashes just like the newborns.

_"It's time for you to go, Aro. And if you're smart you won't come back. Not in a year, not in century, not ever. Because if you've done your research you know that I'll be around for a long, long time."_

Aro was angry and didn't hide it, but he slowly stepped back. He turned around and ran back into the woods, this time towards the beach from where they had arrived. The other Volturi and their guards followed him with defeated looks on their faces.  
The dragon turned around and looked at the wolfs and vampires. They were all looking at the dragon with astonishment and wide open eyes. Even the wolfs had their mouths open.

_"Thank you"_ they heard in their heads, while the dragon bowed its head. The wolfs bowed back and then slowly departed, except for two. Alice ran forward and threw her arms around the dragons neck.

"I'm so glad you're okay" she said just loud enough for the dragon to hear it. She winked away a tear before releasing the dragon. Alice stepped back just in time. An excited wolf tackled the dragon to the ground. The dragon reacted on the same playful way and they started wrestling on the field. Alice watched them and a happy feeling filled her heart. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms sliding around her waist. She knew it was Jasper because he was of course the only one who would do that, but also because he was the only one could do it in such a gently and loving way. Alice responded on Jasper gesture by leaning backwards and laying her head against his neck. A deep sigh.

"Do you think the Volturi will stay away forever?" Alice asked.

"Maybe not forever, but at least for a long time. Cynthia has really scared the hell out of them. Did you see their faces?" Jasper said. Another sigh.

"Jasper…"

"Yeah?"

"…I love you…"

Jasper places a soft and gentle kiss on Alice cheek.

"…I love you too…"

* * *

Cynthia felt a morning breeze on her dark scaly skin. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head up. The sun was still hiding behind the trees but it wouldn't take long anymore for it to rise higher than the treetops. Cynthia took a deep breath and breathed in the fresh air. When she exhaled, she made a rumbling noise.  
Cynthia hadn't changed back into her human form since yesterday when she finally was able to let her full dragon spirit show. It felt so good to be a dragon again. So instead of going to lie in her guest bed, Cynthia decided to sleep on the roof, the place she had run to before to hide and get away from everyone but this time it was different. No more running away, no more hiding, just being herself. Cynthia didn't feel any more like she was two different things, a human being and a dragon. No, she was Cynthia the dragon girl who could show herself as a person or a dragon. She felt like her human and dragon spirit finally had connected and worked as one.

"Good morning."

Cynthia turned her head towards the voice. She saw Alice standing on the side of the roof.

_"Good morning to you too."_

Alice walked closer until she stood right beside Cynthia. She softly put her hand on the neck of the dragon. The Sun slowly emerged from behind the trees and the first sun beams fell on the two sisters. Cynthia looked to her right and saw her sister shining bright like a diamond. She could see that Alice was enjoying the warmth just like she did.

"So, do you want some breakfast?" Alice asked.

_"Yes, breakfast sounds good."_

"Renesmee is making pancakes, if you want some."

_"Pancakes do sound good, but I'm kinda in the mooth for something else."  
_

Alice frowned. The sound of how Cynthia had said that last part sounded a bit…mysterious. It definitively didn't sound like Cynthia was talking about cereal or waffles.

_"Wanna come with me?"  
_

"Sure…but where are you going?"

_"You'll see."  
_

That moment Jasper walked out of the front door. He turned around and looked up at the roof where he saw his wife and his sister-in-law standing next to each other and looking back at him.

"Jasper can come too."

Alice smiled at her little sister, who gave her a wink. Then Cynthia pushed off and stretched out her wings. She let herself glide down and entered the woods, still flying. Alice followed her by jumping of the roof and dragging Jasper with her before running into the woods. They ran and flew for a while until they reached a clear river. On the edge of the waterfall Alice and Jasper stopped and looked down. Cynthia landed next to them on one of the stones that stood in the middle of the river.

"This place seems familiar" Jasper said.

"Yeah it does" Alice agreed.

"Well it better be…"

Alice and Jasper both looked questioning at Cynthia.

"This is where you saw me for the second time."

Alice looked around and it indeed was the river where she, her family and the wolf clan had come together to find out what strange creature had entered their village. This thought made Alice think back at that short time she had get to know her little sister again. It hadn't been that long ago she had seen Cynthia change for the first time from a dragon into a human, but in that time they had spent together since then they had share a such an incredible but scary adventure. Fighting Aro, not once but twice.

Cynthia pushed of and flew up to the sky. She made a small looping to appear behind Alice and Jasper. _"I was thinking about a morning dip."_ Cynthia pushed her sister and brother-in-law of the edge during her flight and then dived down next to them. They splashed hard into the water below. Jasper and Alice appeared above water first. They swam towards the edge of the river and pulled themselves out of the water. They laughed at the sight of the dragon playing into the water and chasing fish. She had never seen her little sister hunt before, Alice thought. She had never even seen her swim. It was already remarkable how agile Cynthia could move on land and in the air and it seemed like the water wasn't an obstacle either.

Alice noticed something moving on the other side of the river. A young wolf walked out of the woods and laid himself down at the bank. Of course this wolf was Seth. He had been there for Cynthia from the beginning and didn't even left her side when she was going through some difficult things. Alice didn't know much about wolf things but from what she had heard about the special bond wolfs make when they find their soulmate, Alice definitively thought that Seth had imprinted on her little sister, Cynthia.

Cynthia floated on her back towards Seth with her head first. When she bumped with her head against edge she looked up at the wolf and looked him straight in the eyes. Cynthia felt a spark going through her body and her heart warming. The wolf bowed it's head to get closer to the dragon. Their noses almost touched. But before Seth could move any closer the dragon stretched out its claws and dragged him into the water. When Seth appeared back above the water he had a started expression on his face, that quickly changed into a sort joyful and laughing dogface. They splashed around in the water for a while and then went lying down in the sun on the bank next to Alice and Jasper, who had snuggled up next to each other.

Seth laid down himself first and expected Cynthia to take place a couple feet next to him, but Cynthia settled down against him. Before letting her head rest on down on the ground, Cynthia gave Seth a soft push with her head against his. This had been the best morning ever, so peaceful, nothing to worry about and with Seth by her side…Cynthia sighed and a little rumbling sound left her nose.  
Never alone again, she thought, …never again…

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story from beginning to end. I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it.**

**Still I'm a little curious to know what you guys wanted to happen next. Would they face a new adventure right away or did you have something else in mind. Tell me, I'd love to hear about it. ;)**


End file.
